Hinata del Valle del Viento
by Andy Uzuga
Summary: La codicia de los hombres destruyó la vida como la conocíamos, ahora el futuro depende de las decisiones que tomemos respecto al presente.Hinata, princesa del Viento deberá luchar contra las amenazas al bosque prohibido, intentando no involucrar su corazón. Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 10 de Marzo 2014 adaptación de la película Nausicaä del Valle del Viento. Historia Ganadora 1


10/Marzo/2014

.

.

**Para el Reto:**

**A Ghibli Con Amor**

(De Delta Elena)

.

.

**Disclaimer** Película_: La Historia de_ **Nausicaä del Valle del Viento**, pertenece a **Hayao Miyasaki.**

.

.

**Disclaimer** Anime_: Los Personajes de_ **Naruto** pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata del Valle del Viento**

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

.

.

_Hace mil años una guerra tóxica, acabo con la era de la gran civilización industrial, con la tierra llena de óxidos, se extiende un gran bosque donde unos hongos que liberaban gas venenoso. Los gases produjeron que una zona mutara. El bosque contaminado, lleno de insectos mutados gigantes amenazaba con acabar la vida de los pocos poblados de seres humanos que quedaban de la guerra. Durante mucho tiempo se había intentado exterminar al bosque, dado que este arrasaba con cualquier medio de vida. Mientras intentaban prolongar el ciclo sin fin de guerras, solo unas pocas naciones redujeron los esfuerzos por deshacerse de ella._

_En la guerra no se tomaban en cuenta las familias, ni la vida, solo importaba el vencedor, y el tiempo que tomaban en derrotar a su enemigo. Cuando no notaban que lo verdaderamente importante era el poco daño que podían causar. En una batalla no había perdedores ni vencedores, solo dolor y tristeza, que aumentaba conforme la avaricia de sus dueños._

_El bosque contaminado era solo un recordatorio de lo caprichosos que son los humanos, y de lo fácil que resultaba terminar en lo peor imaginado por un poco de facilidad y comodidad. La época post-apocalíptica. _

_A veces no medimos nuestros intereses y acabamos perdiendo lo que significa todo para nosotros. La vida en la tierra era agradable y hasta en un punto dado, no la merecíamos. Pero queríamos más, y cuanto más teníamos, más queríamos. Nadie se conformaba, pensábamos que éramos dioses que podíamos jugar con la creación de Dios._

_El tiempo que les fue dado para cuidar la tierra, la desperdiciamos en mejorar la calidad de su vida y competir._

_Los insectos gigantes fueron eliminados en su gran mayoría, pero luego de un tiempo volvieron multiplicados invadiendo las colonias de refugiados. Los Reinos del Agua, Fuego, Tierra Y Piedra junto a los más pequeños Valles del Viento, Hierba y Hielo decidieron un muro que protegía a los pocos habitantes de la tierra que aún quedaban. Todas las personas pronto se acostumbraron a vivir aislados para poder protegerse del bosque contaminado. Solo algunos temerarios se adentraban al bosque, pero la mayoría no regresaba y los que lo hacían, quedaban traumatizados o lisiados._

_El Valle del Viento, es una zona donde el viento que sopla del mar, aleja el aire mortal. Por ello las personas que viven en ese lugar, en el límite con el bosque, pueden respirar tranquilos._

_Los grandes molinos de viento caracterizan al Valle del Viento, ya que son enormes, producen energía eléctrica del viento y ayudan a alejar a los tóxicos de la marea toxica._

_La vida no es la misma de hace mil años atrás, hemos avanzado tanto en tecnología, pero retrocedimos más en humanidad. Se ha perdido el honor. _

_El futuro no es lo que pensaban en el pasado. La vida es difícil y hemos dejado de vivir para sobrevivir, es lo único que nos queda._

Aguanto la respiración un segundo antes de tirarse en picada, hacia el suelo. Sí tenía suerte nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia en una hora o dos. Lástima que ella tardaba unas cinco o seis siempre. Pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba acercarse al bosque. Como sí algo o alguien la llamará, había algo en ese lugar prohibido, que la atraía como polilla a la luz, pero sabía que la polilla moría, sí se acercaba demasiado. Además, tenía mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros como para echarlo todo a perder, por simple curiosidad.

Es sólo la excitación del peligro, se dijo. Pero la verdad era que se sentía en paz consigo misma en ese sitio. Se llenaba de energía y su espíritu se liberaba, casi como si esa sensación de libertad la extasiara por completo. Corrió a gran velocidad, esquivando numerosos obstáculos, e intentando pasar desapercibida por los guardias que vigilaban el perímetro. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podría alcanzarla, se quitó la peluca, que protegía el azul de su cabello, para atarlo en una coleta alta. Con la habilidad que solo los años podían otorgar se colocó cuidadosamente la máscara de oxígeno.

Miro sobre su hombro, con sus ojos azules, llenos de emoción y miedo. No deseaba que nadie descubriera su pequeña aventura, si alguien aparte de su padre y su maestra lo averiguaban lo sospechaba, estaría en un gordo problema. Con prisa se subió a ese árbol que tan bien conocía e intento sin éxito, retirar la rama secundaria que obstruía su camino. Siempre tenía problemas con esa rama. Suspiro cansada y la rodeo para subir, si esa rama no existiera, subir sería mucho más fácil. Cuando llego a la copa del árbol pudo ser capaz de localizar el punto exacto donde se encontraba la rueda. Desde una distancia, parecía solo una rueda con aros hasta el centro, pero en realidad era una cueva que se dirigía justo al borde del bosque, en la entrada prohibida.

Tomo su transporte volador, se subió encima, para mirar hacia abajo, aunque tenía vértigo era la única manera de llegar a la cueva. Tomo una gran respiración antes de surcar los cielos.

-Hinata ¿puedes explicarme por qué estabas fuera del valle a estas horas de la tarde, cuando sabes perfectamente que está prohibido salir sin vigilancia? –Hinata se giró abruptamente al escuchar a su primo detrás de ella. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde el momento que salió a hurtadillas del castillo, para adentrarse al bosque contaminado. Estaba a punto de ingresar a su habitación cuando escucho a Neji ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-Yo solo fui a visitar a Kurenai… -su respuesta sonó a pregunta. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto inocente. -¿Sucedió algo para que estuvieras tan al pendiente de mí? –se burló, sabía que a su primo no le importaba sus salidas mientras estas no afectaran su puesto como guardia real.

-El Reino de Piedra acaba de ser consumido por el bosque contaminado.

_Quien diría que eso solo sería la llama que desencadenaría una serie de eventos que amenazaría con la tambaleante y deteriorada vida._

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la noticia. Neji se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia uno de los pasillos, Hinata se apresuró a seguirlo, sin darle mayor importancia a su vestimenta de hombre. -Llegaron unos refugiados hace unos momentos, el Valle del Viento asumió a ciento cincuenta personas, la mayoría son mujeres y niños. –continuo. –Los otros pueblos también han aceptado a más personas de la piedra, excepto el Reino de la Tierra, que se negó a aceptar a más personas. Aseguran que no tienen suficiente infraestructura como para soportar más gente. Pero tu padre sabe que solo es una excusa, Madara tiene el reino más próspero en todo el mundo. Tememos que solo sea una forma de distraer la atención. Nuestros espías han averiguado que varios de ellos han estado acercándose demasiado al bosque contaminado.

Militares, doctores y demás personas corrían de un lugar a otro tropezando con los dos. Ocho mujeres vestidas de enfermeras con varias camillas caminaban apresuradas hacia la salida.

-¿El bosque contaminado? Pero está prohibido acercarse… -la mirada que le dirigió Neji fue suficiente para callarse. Ella era la persona menos indicada para reclamar algo, ya que siempre fue la que más desobedecía esa regla, entre otras más.

-La prohibición, no es algo que los detenga. La familia Uchiha no son conocidos por obedecer precisamente las reglas.

-Genial. –masculló. – Ahora más personas acercándose en ese sitio… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Es la misma pregunta te la tienes que hacer a ti misma Hinata. –Ella lo miro intrigada. – Tu padre tuvo una recaída, está en la cama de nuevo, tú, eres su suplente en el consejo mientras se recupera.

-¿El consejo? Las decisiones las manejo yo, no el consejo ¿Por qué el consejo está metido en esto?

-Eres menor de edad Hinata, el consejo te ayudara en todo lo necesario

Hinata hizo una mueca de inconformidad, pero se mantuvo callada. Ella sólo tenía trece años, el consejo tenía el deber de proteger sus intereses y enseñarle todo lo relacionado con el valle, pues cuando cumpliera diecinueve años tomaría el total control como gobernante, mientras tendría que seguir aprendiendo pasó a pasó. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo tantas clases y lecciones que aprender, mientras las personas de su pueblo debían sobrevivir cada día a la marea tóxica. Política, Economía, Aeronáutica y defensa. En unos años ella tendría la satisfacción de saberse mucho más fuerte que Neji con la espada y las armas. Con su conocimiento tenía el compromiso de cuidar a su gente.

Cuando nació, su madre murió en el parto y como hija única, quedaría como heredera de las tierras de su padre. No creció como una princesa, entre adoquines y comodidades, sino como el hijo de su padre. Vistiendo como un muchacho, luchando como guerrero y comportándose como un hombre. Toda su vida intentando ser el hijo que su padre siempre quiso, pero Hiashi no se sintió avergonzado de saber que su única hija, tenía un gran interés por ser el Heredero prometido, sino que propago el fuego de sus esperanzas y sueños, entrenándola y convirtiéndola en una cazadora nata. Su cabello azul oscuro, nunca tuvo pareció el de una mujer femenina, siempre trenzado y atado, con una peluca castaña de hombre y lentillas azules. Una mujer estaría avergonzada de usar pantalones piratas y sudaderas tres veces su talla pero Hinata siempre se sintió mucho más cómoda de esa manera, que usando vestidos apropiados para su nobleza.

_Hace trescientos años el Valle del Viento era un reino casi tan grande como lo eran los demás reinos que gobernaban la poca y árida tierra que aún era habitable, pero el Viento no tenía tecnología militar ni guerreros que lo protegieran, y al ser considerada una tierra pacifica, se enfrentó indefensa en las constantes guerras entre sus vecinos._

-Mañana dejare de entrenarte…

Hinata clavo sus talones en el piso.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a tener otro sensei! ¡¿Por qué no quieres entrenarme tú?! –Lo interrumpió Hinata.

-Escúchame Hinata… -La tomo con suavidad de los hombros. –La persona que te entrenara será mejor que yo o Kurenai… Se llama Tsunade y tiene unas alumnas muy competentes en el campo del ninjutsu-médico…

-¿Medicina? No necesito saber nada de medicina, lo que necesito es que me enseñes todo sobre espadas y armas. –Hinata frunció el entrecejo enojada.

-Tsunade no te enseñara solo medicina, sino que te entrenara con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. –Hinata suspiro en señal de derrota. –Además de idiomas extranjeros y política.

-Yo ya estudio política. No veo porque tengo que estudiar más de lo necesario… -Hizo un puchero cansada. Ya veía a una anciana enseñándole sobre tratados y firmas como lo hacía Chiyo-baa-sama.

-Si te refieres a la señora Chiyo, yo ya sé que te andas escapando de las clases para acercarte al límite del bosque.

Justo en el momento en el cual Hinata iba a replicar, un alarido de angustia resonó en el patio de la casona, Neji y Hinata se miraron un instante antes de correr en su dirección, cuando atravesaron el umbral pudieron distinguir a una mujer que intentaba por todos los medios ayudar a una niña que se convulsionaba en el suelo. La pequeña tenía la cara rosa y un hilo de saliva se escurría de su boca mientras gemía. Se retorcía de dolor a cada segundo que pasaba. Hinata salto en su dirección, aun con la advertencia de Neji de mantenerse a su lado.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Un medico! –rugió. Se agacho cerca de ella y tomo la cabeza de la pequeña para colocarla en su regazo. No tendría más de su propia edad, tal vez trece o catorce, con toda una vida por delante ¡No podía morir allí! De esa manera. Sabía lo que tenía, lo sabía tan bien como un acto tan simple de respirar. Esa niña de hermosos cabellos blancos estaba infectada. De seguro era una de las refugiadas del Reino de la Piedra.

_Si alguien llegaba a oler el gas toxico se infectaba por los virus que ella contenía, dejando los días contados para esa persona. Al pasar los días la persona no sentía los síntomas de la fiebre, pero con el tiempo, le costaba respirar y hablar siquiera, hasta su muerte, solo un costoso tratamiento permitía que pudiera seguir viviendo, con la infección. Con suerte, un nin-medico pueda salvarte la vida. Pero solo había veinte nin-médicos en este decadente mundo y todos estaban esparcidos en los grandes reinos. Los valles, como el del Viento, no tenían el suficiente dinero ni prestigio como para siquiera soñar en enseñar algo, que toma cinco años en aprender y tres en perfeccionar, con un maestro dedicándole toda la atención._

-¡Resiste! –Grito desesperada mientras intentaba sacudir a la niña que de a poco cerraba los ojos. -¡Que alguien venga a ayudar maldita sea! – Ignoro a la mujer que gritaba y lloraba enloquecida. Con manos temblorosas tomo el mentón de la pequeña que murmuraba despacio alguna cosa que no logro escuchar. -Hola… soy Hinata… - La niña la miro con los ojos entrecerrados de dolor. –No soy buena diciendo esto, pero me gustaría que intentaras tranquilizarte y respirar profundamente ¿sí? –La pequeña asintió despacio. –Bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mis… isa… -Balbuceo.

Neji tomo de los brazos a la mujer que lloraba de forma histérica en el vientre de la niña. La apretó contra él. Era muy obvio que Misa moriría en unos momentos más, y aunque le dolía, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-¿Misa? -asintió Misa. –Eres hermosa… tu cabello también me encanta.

-Gr… acias.

El corazón de Hinata se rompió al sentir como cerraba los ojos despacio. Busco algo que decir para confortar un poco ese rostro de ángel, de la niña que lloraba silenciosamente en sus brazos.

-No te esfuerces ¿ok? –Intento encontrar palabras de aliento, pero nunca hablaba con otros así que no pudo evitar el torrente de palabras que salió de su boca. -No soy buena con las niñas de mi edad porque crecí rodeada de hombres machistas y perfeccionistas. Tuve que moldear mi personalidad tímida para que pudiera convertirme en el próximo gobernante. Irónicamente me convertí en la favorita de los ancianos del consejo mientras los niños se aburrían conmigo. Espero no aburrirte. –Misa sonrió débilmente. –Te prometo que… si resistes un… poco más… jugare contigo. -Escucho sus propios sollozos. Las lágrimas caían en cascadas por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Hinata nunca quiso tanto, ser amiga de alguien como de esa pequeña que aferraba entre sus brazos.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente la pequeña Misa tenía los ojos cerrados con sonrisa en el rostro. Y a Hinata le pareció la sonrisa más bonita que jamás podría ver, no era esas sonrisas pragmática y de dientes apretados, sino un pequeño levantamiento de sus comisuras revelando un toque de dulce resignación, como sí Misa supiera desde antes que esto sucedería y sólo... esperará.

Los días fueron grises después de ese día, la madre de Misa, Nanaki se convirtió en una de las trabajadoras del Valle, Hinata quedo como paralizada, negándose a salir de su habitación durante dos semanas, todos los habitantes estaban preocupados, en especial el rey, que estaba muy enfermo y no podía atender todas las actividades de las cuales su hija se ocupaba.

Recordó el día del entierro, solo unas pocas personas participaron, la mitad de la familia de Misa y Nanaki, habían muerto y el resto decidió irse al Reino del Fuego, por lo cual nadie consolaba a la madre que miraba el pequeño féretro de su hija. Hinata decidió acercarse.

-¿Esta bien señora?

Nanaki no respondió. Inclinó la cabeza para que ella no pudiera ver sus lágrimas, pero Hinata pudo oírla sollozar.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? –Ella no respondió, pero el silencio fue suficiente. –Siempre fue tan frágil. Su enfermedad… era un problema en el corazón, pero no teníamos el suficiente dinero y los gases tóxicos la ponían peor. –miro el horizonte con los ojos brillantes. –Tenía muchos sueños y planes… -su voz se quebró, pero aun así continuo. –Me dijo un día que los sueños son bonitos y a veces irreales, pero los planes son grandes ataduras de las que deseas liberarte y si ella se hacía muchos planes, sufriría más al no poder realizarlos, por lo cual era mejor soñar… Era muy inteligente.

Hinata miro por la ventana una vez más, negándose a pensar en el bosque como un enemigo, aun cuando Misa hubiera muerto por eso. Pero era cierto, pensó, el bosque solo traía eso. Tal vez alguien debería buscar más utilidades del bosque para evitar más muertes, pero solo una persona con grandes conocimientos en ninjutsu-medico podría investigar el tema, _arriesgando su propia vida._

Tsunade era su única opción.

-Llama a Tsunade, Neji. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

**.**

Como si hubieran pasado mil años desde la última vez que intento hacerlo, sabía que necesitaba distraerse de sus obligaciones pero eso no era excusa alguna como para abandonar el valle e ir al bosque prohibido, los insectos mutantes estaban cada día más agresivos y no les agradaba para nada el acercamiento humano. Ella tomo la gruesa capa cubierta con telas con colores suaves, para pasar desapercibida por los guardias del castillo, fue directamente a su habitación y tomo un top y unos tejanos cortos, parecía lejana la época en la que usaba sus ropas de guerrero, ya tenía diecinueve años y no quería que su primo o sus maestras lo supieran y ser la burla de Sakura o Shizune.

Hace ya varios años desde que comenzó a practicar con su maestra el arte del taijutsu y ninjutsu, unos estilos de pelea legendario, junto con la medicina. Ella era la peor alumna de las tres, siendo Sakura la mejor, superando incluso a Shizune, quien era la mayor con sus veintitrés años. En Sakura encontró una amiga y una rival. Excepto en batalla donde ella parecía superarla.

Volviendo al tema: Bosque Prohibido.

Solo se permitía pasar dos horas allí observando la nieve y luego correr rápidamente al castillo. Con las continuas peleas entre los reinos de Tierra y Fuego afectaban al valle, pues era el sitio más propicio a ser víctima de los daños dirigidos a terceros, por estar en medio de los dos.

Hinata trepo a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de su ventana para luego saltar al techo donde su transporte aéreo la esperaba. Era una gran piloto así que se sentía libre de usarla sin miedo a lastimar a nadie si sufría algún desperfecto.

Ya no sentía los vértigos del pasado, ahora solo podía estar más libre y en paz en pleno vuelo. Se adentró a la marea toxica para poder examinar a los insectos que solían acercarse demasiado a la orilla, a veces tenia suerte y se encontraba con mudas de ellos y examinarlos. Tenía todavía la tonta idea de que todo estaba relacionado de alguna manera para ayudar a los seres humanos. Pero era completamente imposible… ¿verdad?

Observaba las esposas que caían arrastraba por el viento en una delicada danza.

-Sí no tuviera mi máscara, estoy segura que destruirian mis pulmones. -murmurar maravillada.

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte cuando decidió regresar, había observado suficientes fósiles y cadáveres de insectos para un día. Extrañamente había encontrado a ocho cadáveres, cuando normalmente solo llegaba a dos o tres.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho unos sonidos, que cortaban con toda la tranquilidad que hasta ahora había podido encontrar. Dos sonidos volvieron a repetirse, levanto abruptamente la cabeza hacia la dirección en la cual lo escucho.

-Disparos. -susurro preocupada.

El sonido inconfundible de las balas blandiendo del cañón. Lejano. A unos kilómetros sospecho. Tal vez un hombre estaba siendo atacado, con eso en mente Hinata hecho al suelo su bolso y busco desesperadamente algo que podía servirle de ayuda. Lastimosamente ese día solo había planeado un -irónicamente- tranquilo paseo a la Marea Toxica.

¡Maldición! Pensó, solo llevaba unas provisiones, unas bombas de luz casi inservibles, varios silbatos para insectos y unos medicamentos. Casi chillo de alegría al tomar lo que parecía ser un arma, pero luego de una rápida inspección noto que se trataba de una bengala. Esa cosa no protegería a la persona que estaba gritando y disparando pidiendo ayuda. Tal vez su daga finamente decorada la ayudaría, pero dudaba seriamente que sirviera si era un insecto el que atacaba al hombre. Podría señalarle el camino a la salida pensó optimista. Apunto hacia el lado opuesto a ella donde se encontraba la salida, cuando el petardo alumbro resplandeciente el lugar ella se movió frenéticamente para correr hacia el alboroto.

Esquivo hábilmente ramas y raíces así como algunos montículos de tierra y heces de insectos. Con su corazón disparado por la adrenalina, Hinata llego hasta una especie de claro, que terminaba en un acantilado, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamo la atención sino el hecho de ver a un hombre con abundante cabellera blanca disparando a un enloquecido y furioso Fukai, un insecto con varios ojos y patas similar a las arañas, pero con varias distinciones, entre ellas el hecho de que su cuerpo parece un gusano gigante con doce ojos rojos o dorados en la espalda, franqueando los dos lados con espinas que protegen pequeños sectores de su cuerpo, igual que algunos cuerpo espines que vio una vez en el libro de animales que existían. Y pinzas en los costados de su boca con dos más pequeñas al frente, junto con sus tentáculos azules que solían salir de la abertura que consideraba como una boca.

Piensa rápido, se regañó. No tenía todo el día, el hombre estaba casi blanco frente al animal, mientras se acercaba cada vez más al precipicio, siendo amenazado por el Fukai adulto, al parecer pues tenía unos diez metros de alto y veinte de largo.

Es enorme, pensó.

¡Las bombas! Claro, los ojos del Fukai son muy sensibles a la luz razón por la cual acostumbran a salir siempre de noche. Era una genio, luego se seguiría halagando por el momento necesitaba ayudar a ese hombre.

Con un movimiento de manos para un jutsu su nave con alas apareció frente a ella. Se agarró de los dos pequeños arcos para manos y corrió junto a ellos.

Lanzó varias pelotas, que eran las bombas de luz, cuando estas explotar el Fukai se quedó quieto, chillando por el dolor que le producía a sus sensibles les ojos.

-Despierta... -susurro, mientras sobrevolaba a su alrededor. -Despierta y ve al bosque señor Fukai. Este lugar no te corresponde.

Cuando término de hablar, los ojos del Fukai se encendieron.

Hinata saco el silbato para insectos que tenía para poder atraer al gigantesco insecto hacia la marea tóxica.

Jiraiya observó impresionado cómo la jinete dirigía al Fukai al bosque de nuevo.

Es impresionante, pensó.

Cuando el Fukai comenzó su camino de vuelta al bosque, la chica volvió junto a él.

-Es una mujer. -susurro.

-Buenos tardes viajero-san. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, princesa del Valle del Viento. ¿Está usted bien? -pregunto mientras se sacaba la máscara.

-¿Hyuga?

-Así es, mi padre es Hiashi Hyuga. -asintió.

La hija de Hiashi, pensó.

-¡Yo soy el Gran Jiraiya! -Exclamo.

-Jiraiya-sama... -Hinata hizo una reverencia.

-Oh Hinata, déjame decirte que te has convertido en la mejor jinete del Viento que he visto jamás. La última vez que los visité a ti y tú padre, recuerdo que a ti te gustaba vestir de niño. -En el rostro de Hinata aparecieron dos manchas rosas. -Por lo que veo esa costumbre a desaparecido y ahora puedes jactarte de tú hermoso cuerpo.

Jiraiya casi se rió al ver como el rojo alcanzaba parte de su cuello y sus orejas.

-¿Que hacía por estos peligrosos lugares Jiraiya-sama? -pregunto mirando a los animales, parecidos a camellos en los que él se transportaba.

-Me encontré con esto... -desabrocho uno de sus bolsillos delanteros, donde un zorro saco la cabeza con el pelo erizado. El animal saco los dientes para comenzar a gruñir, cuando salto del bolsillo de Jiraiya, Hinata se quedó muda al ver como sus nueve colas ondeaban a la viento.

-¡Es un Kyubi! -lo miró fascinada. -Dicen que existen sólo unos pocos ejemplares, y que siempre persiguen al Zorro-demonio. El espíritu más fuerte de los nueve, encerrado en un...

-Jinchuriki. -término Jiraiya con un tono de melancolía y... ¿tristeza?

-Exacto. Pero es una leyenda.

Jiraiya sonrió triste. -Tienes razón, es sólo una leyenda. ¡Ten cuidado! -aconsejó al ver como Hinata se agachadas y tomaba al animalito en su brazo. -Está muy rabioso.

-Sólo está nervioso ¿cierto? Sólo estas algo nervioso, tienes miedo ¿no es así? -dijo mirando con ternura al zorrito.

Jiraiya casi se queda sin aliento al ver como Hinata le ofrecía el dedo índice, cerca de sus sauces. El Kyubi no desaprovecho el momento e instintivamente le clavo los dientes.

-¡Hinata!

-Tranquilo. Él tiene que ver que yo no soy su enemigo, soy su amiga.

Increíblemente el Kyubi soltó el suave dedo de Hinata para lamerlo, arrepentido se arrimó a su cabeza, aún encima de sus hombros.

-Es sencillamente extraordinario. -Comentó maravillado. Jiraiya sonrió paternalmente al ver cómo el animalito se arrebujaba en el cuello de la adolescente en busca de calidez.

Ella tiene un don, pensó.

Hinata sonrió complacida y algo enojada por tantos elogios. -¿Y Hiashi? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

La semblanza de Hinata cambio, y Jiraiya pudo ver un pequeño chispazo de dolor atravesar sus ojos, para luego mostrar una máscara de fortaleza.

-Él no se encuentra bien, está en cama.

-¿El bosque?

Hinata asintió.

-Ya veo, creo que iré a visitarlo.

-Claro, yo iré en Nabi y avisare a todos de su regreso Maestro Jiraiya.

-¡Espera Hinata! -Hinata se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de forma interrogativa. -¿Tsunade está?

-Ella está en el Reino del Fuego. -negó divertida al ver como Jiraiya suspiraba en señal de derrota. -Volverá en unos días, creo.

Luego de subirse a su Nabi, voló con rapidez al valle, para avisar que Jiraiya había vuelto, todos en la aldea estaban felices por la visita de uno de los sannin.

El caluroso recibimiento por parte de los pobladores, le hizo recordar a Hinata, el día en que Tsunade había llegado al valle con sus alumnas, ella le enseñaría a ella y otras cinco personas, todo su conocimiento de ninjutsu-médico, por lo que representaba esperanzas para ellos, por lo cual Jiraiya debía ser lo mismo para ellos.

Luego de que su padre y Jiraiya se hubieran reunido en la habitación, en la habitación del primero, ya que no se encontraba en buenas condiciones de salud. Tsunade había anunciado que necesitaba un ingrediente del Reino del Fuego, su lugar de origen, para curarlo, ya que su cuerpo estaba en una constante lucha contra todos aquellos tóxicos, Hinata se llevó a Jiraiya a cenar junto a Chiyo-baa-sama, que era su nana y además una poderosa hechicera, según decían algunos, pero Hinata nunca presencio magia, así que no podía afirmar ni negar nada.

Esa noche Jiraiya le contó una historia, la profecía del elegido, una persona que llevaría la paz al mundo y pondría fin a las guerras y la destrucción de la marea tóxica.

Neji miraba con recelo al zorrito que se alimentaba de todo lo que Hinata le daba sin bajarse de su hombro. Sus nueve colas le crispaban los nervios.

-"Bajara del cielo, con ropas azules a un campo de oro..." -estaba a punto de continuar cuando un sonido muy agudo seguido de un enorme estruendo, interrumpió la cena.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! -gritó Neji.

Hinata fue la primera en levantarse, seguido de Neji y Jiraiya

-Cuidado. -aconsejó Jiraiya.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantaba, y unos insectos sobrevolaban la zona, sin acercarse aún.

-¡Rodeen el objeto y mantengan a los civiles lo más alejados posible! -Ordenó Hinata a unos guardias que se colocaron junto a ella.

-¡Sí Hime-sama! -exclamaron al unísono.

Hinata tomo una pose defensiva, con espada en la mano lista por sí alguien se aparecía frente a ella.

-¿Qué? -murmuro al escuchar el sonido de unos motores.

Cuando casi todo el polvo fue arrastrado por el viento, Hinata pudo divisar una nave. Pero no era cualquier nave ¡tenía un símbolo! Pero no lo lograba distinguir con todo el polvo envolviendo el lugar.

¡El símbolo del Reino de la Tierra!

¿Pero qué hacia una nave de la tierra en ese lugar?

El ruido de unos mushibakus, insectos voladores, llamó su atención.

-Al parecer fue atacado. -Dijo Jiraiya acercándose unos pasos a la nave.

-Intentaré enviarlos de vuelta al bosque. -anuncio Neji antes de dirigirse junto a unos guardias.

Hinata asintió sin mirarlo.

Con su espada forzó la puerta y lograron entrar a la nave. Hinata sintió arcadas al ver a los guardias muertos esparcidos por el lugar. Jiraiya se acercó a un banco.

-Está chica aún vive. -Hinata se volvió rápidamente al ver a una chica rubia atada. Su máscara se aflojaba y caía por un lado. -Sal afuera. Estas personas ya están muertas. Yo la llevare. -añadió al ver su expresión de angustia.

Jiraiya saco rápidamente a la muchacha, en su hombro. Cuando la sacaron de la nave, Hinata se acercó a uno de los guardias.

-¡Asegúrense de que haya alguien vivo y tráiganmelo! -Ordenó en voz alta, pues el sonido ensordecedor de Neji y los demás intentando espantar a los mushibakus era alto. -No toquen nada de la nave.

Hinata corrió lo más rápido posible a su casa donde Jiraiya colocó a la chica rubia cerca del hogar caliente. Kyu quien no se había apartado en ningún momento de su dueña, salto a una mesita cercana para dejarla trabajar.

-Sus signos vitales van disminuyendo. Tengo que reanimarla y aislar el virus de las esporas tóxicas. -Hinata balbuceaba, pero Jiraiya podía oírla perfectamente. Cuando Hinata se giró de repente en su dirección Jiraiya parecía muy sorprendido, pues ella no se había percatado de su presencia. -Por favor Jiraiya-sama, ayude a los demás y llame a algunas criadas, para que me ayuden.

Cuando Jiraiya salió, Hinata se volvió rápidamente a la muchacha, estaba infectada, con un veneno que expedían las mushibakus que se exponían tanto tiempo a los gases. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacar el veneno y componer algunos de sus órganos dañados... pero eso no era parte de su entrenamiento hasta ahora, sólo Sakura y Shizune se encargaban de ello, ella aún no podía acercarse a esos tratamientos...

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó a Miza, la niña que murió en sus brazos, tenía lo mismo que está chica a la que ahora debía salvar.

No. No era lo mismo, pensó.

En aquel momento ella no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizar el ninjutsu médico, así que no pudo hacer nada por ella, pero ahora era diferente, tenía experiencia y una buena formación.

-Respira y tranquilízate, cuando esta nerviosa, no puedes utilizar tu energía a la perfección, por lo tanto fallaras y tu paciente morirá. No me mires de esa manera Hinata, es algo que tienes que asumir, no todos se salvan y los pocos que lo logran son muy frágiles, las personas nos ven como dioses cuando en realidad somos iguales a ellos, pero con un control más elevado de nuestra energía interna. No puedes culparte si alguien muere en tus brazos, son cosas que pasan a pesar de nuestros deseos y esfuerzos. No tenemos el don de salvar todas las vidas, por eso te dije desde un principio que solo podemos salvar a poco más de sesenta por ciento.

Tsunade la había reprendido en aquel momento por no poder salvar a un gatito-ardilla de los gases, a causa de su nerviosismo. Recordaba estar tan asustada que apenas pudo concentrarse en su ninjutsu-medico y el animalito murió.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, en esta ocasión no titubearía para nada. Iba a salvar a esa chica quieran o no.

Una luz verde se encendió en sus manos mientras se acercaba al pecho de la rubia.

Jiraiya se agacho para sacar los cadáveres de los guardias que estaban dentro de la cabina de la nave. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacia una nave del Reino de la Tierra por esos lugares, si bien era cierto que Tierra y Fuego, estaban en una guerra constante, en ese momento estaban en una pequeña tregua. Por lo cual no tenía sentido que estuviera huyendo de la dirección sur hacia el norte.

-Al parecer están viniendo del Fuego, cuando esas mushibakus los atacaron. –Neji se acercó a Jiraiya que estaba frente a la nave contemplando los daños causados por los insectos. –No tiene sentido. Están en una especie de tregua ¿cierto?

-Muy perspicaz Neji. Es exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando. Esta nave no es de guerra, más bien parece una de…

-Espionaje. –Completaron al unísono.

Neji se cruzó de brazos mientras, observaba como en un lugar, los guardias y algunos civiles, cortaban todos los hongos que crecieron por la nave, atraídas por los mushibakus.

-Esa chica que Hinata está curando no es de la Tierra. Supongo que estaba siendo secuestrada.

Jiraiya asintió en silencio.

-¿La conoce? –Pregunto Neji.

-El Rey del Fuego es rubio y de ojos azules, y los de la Tierra, no escatimarían en tantos esfuerzos si la víctima es una simple aldeana.

Neji arqueo una ceja.

-¿Me está diciendo que la chica es la princesa del Reino del Fuego?

Jiraiya sonrió de medio lado. –Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba chico.

Naruto abrió la sala donde los consejeros y su padre se encontraban discutiendo, desde el momento en que encontraron la habitación de su hermana vacía.

-¡Ella no ha escapado! Alguien debió haberla secuestrado y no importa que estemos en un maldito punto neutro ¡El maldito de Madara lo pagara muy caro!

Su padre imponía mucho respeto y el a sus veintitrés años lo sabía de sobra, pero en ese momento parecía fuera de sí. Debía comenzar su plan y ya o ese pequeño momento de paz decadente que su pueblo experimentaba se rompería con más facilidad que una cinta frágil de seda.

-Minato-sama yo me ofrezco a buscar a la Princesa Ino, de esa manera nadie de este pueblo se verá afectado y mucho menos, esta tregua en la que nos encontramos. –Naruto hizo una reverencia con la mano sobre su pecho. –Recuerde que Madara no me considera parte de este reino y mis acciones no son justificadas por su reinado.

Minato y los demás lo miraron por un largo tiempo hasta que negó con su cabeza.

-No hijo, ya perdí a mi hija hace unos momentos no me arriesgare a que tú te enfrentes solo a esos demonios.

-Pero…

-No hay discusión Naruto. Tú no saldrás de aquí y esto se acabó.

-¡Estamos hablando de mi hermana!

-¡Y tu serás el próximo Rey! –Naruto se quedó callado al escucharlo, casi nunca se lo recordaba, pero sabía que cuando lo hacía era para que tomara en serio el tema.

-Piensa con la cabeza fría de una buena vez Naruto, si tú vas y te matan nos quedaremos sin un sucesor, y si yo muero, estas tierras serán invadidas por Madara. Tu deber es quedarte aquí y asegurarte de cuidar el reino, yo y mis hombres iremos a buscarla.

-¡No puede ir usted! –exclamaron algunos de los ancianos de la corte y el consejo. –Dejara solo a su pueblo.

-Naruto está aquí. –dijo secamente.

Algunos lo miraron con desagrado y desaprobación. Naruto, simplemente los ignoro, hace varios años que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de él.

-Yo iré padre, te opongas o no.

Minato se giró a observarlo con desconfianza, cuando Naruto utilizaba ese tono solo significaba una cosa…

El clon desapareció en un puf ante todas las personas presentes, que miraron atónitos como el clon se desvanecía en una nube de humo.

-¿Un clon de sombra? ¿Cómo? No sentí ninguna diferencia.

… él ya lo había hecho

Hinata suspiro con alivio al ver como la muchacha comenzaba a respirar normalmente. Ahora solo tenía que despertar y podría verificar que todos sus órganos funcionaban correctamente, ya que a veces se corría el peligro de problemas con los pulmones o los riñones, y no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Unas horas más tarde, Ino comenzó a toser y removerse incomoda en la cama en la que estaba, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la mente nublada. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo… Mala idea, todo le daba vueltas.

-Tranquila, si te mueves muy rápido te sentirás mareada.

Una mujer de cabellos azules se acercó a ayudarla.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? –hizo una torrente de preguntas, necesitaba con desesperación las respuestas. Lo último que recordaba era una mano en su boca mientras la arrastraban a una nave mientras ella forcejeaba. Ellos tenían la piedra, intento quitárselos pero luego todo se volvió oscuro.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga. Este es Kyu... Mi mascota. -añadió al verla mirar fijamente al zorrito que se aferraba a su hombro. -Estas en el Valle del Viento, y a lo último no sé. La nave en la cual viajabas se estrelló debido a que algunas mushibakus los atacaron. Según tengo entendido tú eres la única sobreviviente. –Hinata se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama. -¿Y tú te llamas?

-Ino Namikaze, Princesa del Reino del Fuego… -Contesto reticente. -¿Y la nave? –Pregunto aún desconfiada.

-La nave esta semi-destruida. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto. –Dijo pensando en que la chica que salvo era una princesa. Vaya ironía, ella también era una princesa.

La piedra, pensó asustada.

-¡Quémenlo! –Grito. –Debes ir y quemar todo lo que encuentres allí. Nada tiene que quedar, solo cenizas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres quemarlo?

-No lo entiendes. Si no quemas esa nave, el demonio que está dentro lo destruirá todo.

-¿Un demonio en la nave?

-No. En una piedra que está escondida allí dentro.

Ino comenzó a toser, Hinata se levantó inmediatamente para ayudarla.

-No… déjame…-un nuevo ataque de tos la sacudió. –Tienes que ir y destruirlo…

-Pero tú…

-¡Yo no soy nada en comparación, con las personas que morirán si ese demonio despierta! –Ino estaba tan angustiada que no le quedó otra opción que asentir.

-Te prometo que lo destruiré todo, pero tú tienes que quedarte aquí y tranquilizarte, si te presionas demasiado, seguirás tosiendo y eso afecta tus pulmones que aún están débiles después de los gases tóxicos que inhalaste. –le regaño suavemente.

-Hinata…

-¿Si?

-Destruye la roca. – murmuro antes de caer dormida.

-Lo hare. –prometió, aun cuando sabía que nadie la escuchaba.

Hinata corrió a buscar a Neji para advertirle del demonio que se encontraba en la nave. En su camino varios guardias le comentaron acerca de los hongos y algunos insectos que se encontraban adentro.

-¡Neji! –Grito, corriendo junto a él, que se encontraba con Jiraiya. –Destruye toda la nave rápido. –dijo jadeando, por la carrera.

Neji la miro un momento, mientras Hinata intentaba poner una cara severa, después de todo él era su guardia real y no podía cuestionar sus órdenes.

-Así se hará princesa. –Hizo un movimiento de cabeza para confirmarlo y camino hacia la nave. – ¡TenTen! –Llamo a su compañera. Una muchacha castaña corrió a su lado. –Ve a traer fuego, quemaremos algunas cosas hoy…

TenTen lo miro extrañada pero solo asintió en silencio.

Hinata se acercó a un arbusto que sentía se movía, pero no era producto del viento, una antena sobresalía del follaje, ¡Un pakun! Abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver a ese escarabajo de casi dedo metro, escondiendose. Siguió su mirada y vio como los guardias tiraban bolas de luz y ácido a los demás insectos que estaban cerca de la nave ardiendo.

-Tal vez tiene miedo. -susurro y se puso la máscarilla que le permitía respirar cerca de ellos.

Se acerco unos pasos, despacio para que no se asusté, se dijo mentalmente.

-Ven amiguito... -murmuro suavemente. Miro por sobre su hombro para ver a los guardias demasiado absortos como para darse cuenta. El pakun retrocedio asustado al escucharlo. -Ven, te llevare a la seguridad del bosque, eso, ven despacio. -El pakun movió una de sus patas vacilante. -Iremos en la Nabi, así llegaremos rápido. Kyu se subió a su cabeza intentando alejarse lo más pronto posible del insecto, al parecer no les agradaba del todo, después de todo ese Fukai lo había atacado anteriormente.

Intentando que nadie se diera cuenta Hinata condujo al pakun en el límite del bosque de la muerte junto con Kyu quien no se apartaba por nada de ella.

-Eso es amiguito, pronto volverás con tu familia solo sígueme. –Hinata saco su silbato del bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque seguida de cerca por pakun.

Kyu observaba a un Fukai mirar a lo lejos.

Hinata observo las cenizas de la nave de la Tierra, solo escombros quedaron después del incendio. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la piedra o lo que sea que la princesa haya querido destruir ya no exista.

-¡Princesa! –Gritaron unos guardias corriendo a su lado.

-Detectamos unas naves, presumiblemente de la Tierra, están a seis horas de aterrizaje… -Conto uno jadeando.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Esas no eran buenas noticias considerando que la princesa del Fuego estaba convaleciente en su habitación.

-Cuando lleguen retrasen todo lo posible su camino al castillo, Jiraiya-sama vendrá junto a ustedes y…

-¡El cargamento no se quemó Hime-sama! –Neji se acercó a Hinata visiblemente preocupado, luego de escuchar acerca del demonio, había intentado destruir todo resquicio de la nave y su contenido.

-¿Qué fue lo que no se logró destruir?

-La roca del demonio.

-¡Escondela! –Neji asintió, estaba alejándose cuando lo pensó mejor. –Neji.

-Hinata…

-Yo lo hare, tu ve a cuidar a mi padre, suceda lo que suceda no lo dejes solo y evita que alguien pase la puerta. No importa lo que veas o escuches, no abandones a mi padre.

-Pero…

-Es una orden real, Neji-ni-san.

Eso último fue una mala jugada, pensó, Neji jamás desobedecería una orden real, pero nunca un _Neji-ni-san_, parecía tener una debilidad al escucharla llamarlo _hermano._ Pero no lo hacía solo por querer que cumpla una orden, sino que en verdad lo amaba como hermano, luego de que Hizachi, el hermano gemelo de su padre, muriera por la contaminación, había quedado muy desamparado en el valle. Su padre le había dado un puesto, como compañero de entrenamiento de Hinata y futuro guardia real. Lo Lo consideraba más que a un primo o amigo y sabía que el sentía lo más que a un primo o amigo y sabía que el sentía lo mismo.

Además no quería que su padre estuviera solo e indefenso en su habitación. Bueno no tan indefenso, dado que siempre habían dos guardias y una enfermera cerca de él, pero ninguno era tan bueno como Neji.

-¿Qué haremos con la piedra Hime-sama?

La voz de uno de los guardias interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Tengo una idea para esa piedra.

Unas seis horas más tarde, dos naves con la clásica insignia dorada y roja del Reino de la tierra aterrizaron en el Valle, Hinata se colocó una máscara con su capucha, para que no sospecharan de ella, Jiraiya se haría cargo de la situación, y aunque esa posibilidad no le agradaba del todo, el maestro le había, prácticamente exigido que no sé arriesgara aún. Miro su reloj, ya eran seis de la madrugada. Increíblemente el tiempo parecía no ir más rápido, tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo desde la tarde del día anterior- en que se encontró con el maestro Jiraiya, hasta la nave donde Ino estaba siendo secuestrada.

La voz de Jiraiya, La saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Buenas... -saludo Jiraiya a los diez hombres armados que se bajaron del vehículo. -¿Qué les puede ofrecer está villa a ustedes?

Un hombre con una máscara naranja y un -extraño dibujo de espiral- se bajo con pasó regio y elegante.

-Soy Madara, Rey del Reino de la Tierra. Una de mis naves a caído en este... -hizo un gesto desdeñoso con las manos. -... Valle. Necesito que me informen de su condición y el estado de los ocupantes.

Jiraiya fingio mostrarse afligido.

-Me temo que todos murieron, luego del ataque de los insectos la nave cayó, intentamos rescatar a los tripulantes, pero un cortocircuito incendió todo.

-¿Y la mercancía?

-Todo se destruyó.

-¡Esto es imposible! No dejare que un par de molestas personas me engañen en mi rostro.

-Considerando que usa una máscara... -susurro Jiraiya. -Es cierto, no tenemos nada.

Jiraiya negó sonriente.

-Señor localizamos la piedra escondida en un establo a unos kilómetros de aquí.

Madara se dio la vuelta para observar el rostro desencajado de Jiraiya. –Quiero hablar con el Rey, necesito proponerle ciertos asuntos.

-El Rey está en reposo, yo me hago cargo de sus asuntos mientras el este convaleciente. –El rostro de Jiraiya se endureció.

-¿Convaleciente? –Madara estaba muy complacido con esa información. Jiraiya se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de su error. –Bueno, según mis informantes, la princesa es la actual soberana ¿o no es así?

-Pero en este momento ella está durmiendo y lo mejor será no molestarla. –se excusó rápidamente.

Iba por mal camino, eso era seguro.

-Pues debería levantarse, porque su prometido está a punto de aterrizar…

El rostro de Jiraiya perdió color. -¿Pro-ometido?

-El príncipe Sasuke por supuesto… ¿Qué no se lo conto el Rey Hiashi?

-No creo en esta mentira… Hiashi nunca lo menciono y estoy seguro que se lo hubiera dicho a Hinata.

-Seguramente no quiso asustarla, la boda entre ellos era la alianza entre nosotros y el apoyo incondicional entre naciones.

Chiyo salió en ese momento y se colocó junto a Jiraiya. –Hinata no se casara con nadie de la Tierra, según mis informaciones su boda era con el príncipe del Fuego, no con la Tierra.

El rostro de Jiraiya perdió más color de ser posible. -¿Hinata sabe esto?

-Ella solo sabe que se casara con un príncipe cuando cumpla los veintidós años. –murmuro para que solo Jiraiya lo escuchara.

-Aquí está la roca… -Anuncio un guardia trayendo consigo una roca azul de gran tamaño.

Madara hizo un asentimiento y colocaron la piedra frente a él.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Chiyo temiendo la respuesta.

-No, no puede ser… -susurro desconcertado.

-¡Es el jubi, el décimo demonio más poderoso!

Madara hizo un gesto con la mano y treinta hombres salieron.

Diez se separaron del grupo para caminar en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba escondida Hinata. Hinata sintió el rápido traqueteo de su corazón al pensar que podían descubrirla.

-La princesa está muerta. -dijo uno con evidente fastidio en la voz.

-No creo que esa estupida haya muerto.

-En estos momentos ya deberíamos desentendernos de ese asunto. Estamos a punto de concluir el plan y no necesitamos a los del fuego metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos...

-Busquen a la princesa Ino y matenla, en este punto ya no sirve de ayuda.

Hinata se mordió la lengua, para no gritar horrorizada. Matarian a la chica que estaba apenas consiente en su habitación. No podía permitirlo, no cuando ella ya se había encariñado... y cuando eso sucedía no había nada que pudiera detenerla.

Tomo uno de los pasillos secretos que daban a su habitación, con suerte y tendría cinco minutos de adelanto sobre esos hombres.

-¡Hinata! -Ino sonrio debilmente al verla entrar por una puerta-pared. -Al parecer este lugar está lleno de pasadizos secretos ¿no?

-Rápido, ponte mi ropa... -se quitó la ropa casi a tirones. -Creo que lo tenía... Se que lo guardé por aquí. -Hinata comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cajones. -Tiene que estar, yo se que lo guardé.

-Hinata... -Ino se término de poner la gabardina que servía como un vestido y las botas. -¿Qué...?

-¡Aquí está! -Hinata se giro con una peluca azul y una cajita. -Ponte la peluca rápido.

-¿Pero qué...? No entiendo. -Ino tomo la cajita, descubriendo unas lentillas grises.

-Te vestiras como yo... -comenzó, mirando desesperadamente la puerta. Se visto con unos pantalones gruesos y unas botas tipo militar. -Necesito algo que cubra mis pechos... -susurro. Las vendas que utilizaba para algunas torceduras le pareció perfecta; eran anchas y livianas. Se fajo los pechos hasta que su torso quedó casi plano. Luego se puso una camisa ancha junto a una gruesa polera. -Y yo me vestire como tú guardia, de esa manera estarás a salvo.

-¿A salvo? Que sucede... -Demandó mientras se ponía con inseguridad las lentillas. Cuando Hinata se volteó, sonrió complacida, no se parecía en nada a ella, pero no había duda de que parecía una Hyuga.

Hinata se puso correctamente las lentillas azules y la peluca castaña. -Yo soy Ko...

Cuando término de hablar, la puerta fue abierta de forma abrupta por cinco hombres uniformados con el símbolo Uchiha.

-¿Dónde está la princesa? –Pregunto tranquilamente uno de ellos, el que parecía liderar a los demás.

Ino miro horrorizada a los hombres frente a ella, reconociendo la ropa de los hombres, pues claro que los reconocia, admitió Hinata. Ellos son los compañeros de los hombres que murieron en la nave, pensó.

-Ella es la princesa… -Hinata señalo a Ino que parecía a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco, pese a sus recomendaciones Ino estaba sentada en la cama. –Hinata Hyuga, Princesa del Valle del Viento…

_A veces la vida es tan irónica, salvas a alguien que luego se convierte en ti misma, creo que la cercanía de la muerte te obliga a hacer cosas que nunca pensaste que harías y por primera vez, aquello que siempre te metió en problemas te salva de la muerte más horrenda._

-Ven con nosotros princesa, tienes que conocer a alguien… -Uno de ellos la asio de la mano con fuerza para levantarla, en ese punto, Ino estaba demasiado frágil como para protestar o imponerse.

-Yo soy su guardia real, tengo que ir con ella a todas partes, sin excepción. -repuso rápidamente.

-Vendras, pero antes necesitamos que nos ayudes a buscar a la princesa del Fuego, Ino Namikaze.

-Y-yo, la encontré muerta en la nave.

-Lo mejor será que digas la verdad, porque a mi rey no le gustan las mentiras.

Ino la miro asustada al ver como los guardias la arrastraban hacia la salida, Hinata le dio una mirada significativa. Necesitaba que ella se tranquilizara para poder averiguar lo que sucedia.

Una vez, en dirección a la salida, escucho la acalorada discusión frente a las puertas, reconocía las voces de la señora Chiyo y el maestro Jiraiya, pero no sabía a quién pertenecía la otra.

-¡Ella no ha aceptado! Me niego a dejar que intenté invadir este sitio y llevar a cabo tus ambiciones.

Esa voz era la de Jiraiya... Sonaba muy enojado.

-No son ambiciones, es una alianza para ayudarnos a destruir la marea tóxica... La boda de la princesa es la garantía de que nos entregarán su lealtad absoluta.

Los guardias salieron por las puertas principales con la princesa en medio, y Hinata atrás, intentando mirar al hombre que supuso, era Madara. Además No entendía a que se refería con eso de boda... ¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?

-Destruir el bosque es la más grande calamidad que he escuchado, muchas personas lo han intentado y fallaron ¿es que acaso lo que sucedió hace más de mil años no te ha enseñado nada?

La señora Chiyo estaba muy indignada, y la expresión de su cara era tensa y rígida.

-Princesa… -dijo con falsa amabilidad, mirando a la chica que portaba una tiara. Hinata supuso que debía tenerla Ino para que la farsa no se descubriera.

Jiraiya, Chiyo y la mayoría de sus guardias miraron con incredulidad a la falsa princesa que tiritaba de miedo y luego a ella, con sus clásicas vestimentas masculinas que antaño usaba.

Les hizo una señal de silencio para que siguieran la corriente.

-Justamente estábamos hablando de su próxima boda con el príncipe… -Un recuerdo fugaz atravesó los recuerdos de Hinata.

Su padre la había mandado llamar para comentarle acerca de la próxima alianza con el reino del Fuego, obviamente ella solo tenía siete años y no ni siquiera pensaba en lo que esa alianza suponía para ella.

-Es algo a lo que quise resistirme Hinata, pero sabes que por más fuerte e inteligente que seas, cuando yo muera… -Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor al escucharlo hablar de muerte. – estas tierras quedaran bajo tu cuidado. Confió en ti y sé que podrás con esto, pero otros reinos son más grandes y poderosos que nosotros y aprovecharan mi ausencia para hacerse con estas tierras. –Hiashi suspiro cansadamente y camino hacia la ventana con las manos enlazadas en su espalda. –Hemos sido bendecidos con el viento del mar, que aleja a los gases tóxicos. Nuestro valle es muy prospero, en otros reinos, sin importar el crecimiento económico que posean ni los territorios, sus habitantes viven con hambre y enfermedad. Esta decadente tierra no nos soportara mucho tiempo más. Por eso necesitamos a una nación más grande que nos respalde.

-No entiendo… -Hinata había estado muy extrañada con el discurso de su padre, y aunque ya sabía todo eso, prefirió guardar silencio para saber cuál era el punto al cual su padre quería llegar.

El Rey Hiashi se dio la vuelta para mirarla con el semblante duro.

-Estas comprometida con el príncipe del reino del Fuego. Lo siento hija, era necesario.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida, siempre supo que algo así sucedería pero... No tan pronto.

-¿Para cuándo? –pregunto con voz inexpresiva e infantil.

-Yo no tenía porque pero…

-¿Cuándo? –Repitió.

-Cuando cumplas veinte años.

Cuando lo descubrió se enojó mucho, pero luego de pensar con la cabeza fría decidió que era la mejor opción, ella no tenía el derecho de elegir, su deber era entregarle su vida al valle y sabía que aunque hace casi dos mil años habían terminado los matrimonios arreglados, en estos momentos nada aseguraba más una alianza que un acuerdo entre los príncipes.

_Si ella hubiera nacido como hombre. Desposaría a la princesa y tendría más control, pero como mujer estaría bajo la obediencia a su marido._

-Está claro que la boda será cuando ella cumpla los veinte años ¿o me equivoco? –La voz de Madara la saco de sus recuerdos.

Lo cual sería dentro de cuatro meses, pensó horrorizada.

-¡Usted está equivocado yo…! –se calló antes de decir algo que pondría en riesgo la vida de su amiga. - digo, yo sé que la princesa tiene un compromiso, pero es con el príncipe del Fuego.

Kyu se movió nervioso bajo su chamarra, había escondido al zorro bajo su chamarra simulando una panza enorme, Hinata se sintió más incómoda y nerviosa al sentir a Madara mirando a su dirección.

Ino había estado callada intentando seguir la farsa en la cual Hinata la había metido, pero casi jadeo cuando escucho que Hinata estaba comprometida con nada más y nada menos que con SU HERMANO.

¿Naruto lo sabía? ¿Estaba de acuerdo? ¿Hinata sabía de su _condición_?

Muchas preguntas, decidió que intentaría hablar con Hinata en privado luego para llegar a una conclusión con toda aquella caótica situación, pero cuando miro a Hinata observo por el rabillo de ojo a dos guardias sosteniendo una roca con forma ovalada y nueve pequeños hoyos simulando un cinturón en el medio.

¡Oh Kami!

¡Era el Juby!

-¡¿Quién te crees insecto?! No puedes meterte en estos asuntos… -Madara se acerco amenazante a Hinata…

-¡Él es mi novio! –grito al sentir a Hinata en peligro.

¡Que!

-¡¿Qué?! –Madara se giró incrédulo sobre sus talones.

-¡¿Qué?! –Todos los presentes parecían alterados… Los ancianos que estaban hablando en un principio tenían los ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Hinata la miro como si hubiera vuelto loca.

-Digo… N-no es mi n-nov-io… ¿o sí?... ¡NO! No lo es, solo que ambos nos llevamos muy bien y… -La mirada de Hinata le decía que estaba arruinando la situación, más de lo que ya estaba. –Lo que quiero decir es que él es mi guardia real y no pueden tocarlo.

-Obviamente la princesa no se encuentra nada bien, ha estado algo enferma y sugiero que la dejen ir a dormir, yo me encargare de todo lo que. -Habló Jiraiya intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

-No. La princesa es la actual soberana debe quedarse. –Madara replico. –Además ella se casara con el príncipe de la Tierra.

-Ella está comprometida con el príncipe del Fuego. –Hinata alzo la voz.

-Pero la alianza con la Tierra es mucho mejor.

Madara y una versión masculina de Hinata se miraban con un profundo odio y desprecio.

-Lo mejor será que todos nos retiremos a dormir, mañana seguiremos hablando de esto. –sugirió Jiraiya.

-Mañana viajaremos a la Tierra para avisar a las tropas. –Dijo Madara. –Es una orden. -Con un gesto de sus manos veinte soldados salieron de su avión, armados hasta los dientes.

Todos los guardias sobrepasaban a los suyos y además las armas que tenían no se comparaban con la de ellos, Hinata bajo la cabeza y todos bajaron sus armas.

La princesa decidía no pelear y debían respetar su decisiones, además, enfrentarse a ellos era suicidio.

Ino apunto la roca. -¿Qué harán con eso?

-Mañana lo sabrán…

-¿Qué pasa sí nos oponemos? -Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar la confianza en la voz de Ino.

-Fácil. Mataré a tú padre y me quedaré con este lugar.

Una hora más tarde, Ino y Hinata estaban encerradas en la habitación de la última. El rey Madara había colocado a tres guardias custodiando la puerta.

-¿Y ahora? –susurro Ino.

-Por ahora vamos a descansar, mañana intentaremos llegar a un acuerdo o… -Hinata miro a su alrededor nerviosa.

-¿Y si escapamos? El reino del Fuego nos aceptara… -Ino tomo a Hinata de los hombros con una débil sonrisa.

-No. No voy a dejar a mi pueblo… -la interrumpió, se soltó de su agarre y la miro molesta.

-Pero no los dejaremos, podemos llevar a tu pueblo y…

-¿Y qué? –Pregunto. –Esto no se trata de escapar, es sobre mis tierras, el valle es mi hogar y si escapamos se las dejaremos en las manos del maldito de Madara y no quiero hacerlo. También está el bosque, si escapamos ellos liberaran al demonio para destruirlo y nada bueno saldrá de todo eso… ¿Enserio crees que destruir el bosque es la respuesta? ¿No piensas que esos insectos están hay por una razón? ¿Es nuestro destino morir a causa de la marea toxica?

Hinata respiraba algo agitada por todo lo que dijo.

-No se Hinata, pero millones ya murieron ¿te arriesgaras a ti misma y a tu gente?

-Ven, te mostrare algo. –Hinata la tomo de la mano y la condujo a una pared que estaba tras un armario… -Quédate y cuida el lugar Kyu… -le ordeno a su mascota.

Ino la miro extrañada.

Jiraiya no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su habitación, estaba preocupado por Hinata. No podía dejar que, ahora que su padre estaba al borde de la muerte- sola y lidiando con todos estos problemas que se avecinaban…

Decidió que buscaría la manera de hablar con ella y formar un plan…

Media hora más tarde, logro entrar a su habitación, noquear a los guardias frente a su habitación solo le había llevado unos minutos, pero tuvo que tirar algunos gases con cloroformo a los que estaban frente a la de Hinata, ya que estos portaban armas y sería peligroso.

Sintió que algo le subía por la espina dorsal cuando comprobó que no había nadie allí, esperaba fervientemente que nada malo le hubiera sucedido, estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana para buscarla cuando sintió un pequeño rasguño… fue tan débil que pensó que quizás solo había imaginado, pero el sonido volvió a repetirse, no en un patrón de tiempo pero si con fuerza. Al principio débil, luego fuerte y débil nuevamente. Movió la cabeza despacio buscando el origen del sonido, cuando sintió un movimiento en el armario.

Con cuidado se asomó, abriendo despacio la primera puerta.

Nada.

Abrió las otras dos puertas… solo encontró muchos abrigos y pantalones, pero podía percibir un movimiento detrás de todos ellos. Con gran rapidez retiro todo de un manotazo.

Sorprendido por lo que encontró.

Kyu estaba rasguñando la pared y emitiendo varios inaudibles gruñidos.

-¿Qué haces zorro? –pregunto al sentir la desesperación del animal por tratar de pasar la pared. Como si hubiera comprendido la pregunta, el zorro se giró para apuntar con sus nueve colas la pares de ladrillo, pintada con blanco. Fue algo increíblemente extraño pero sintió que algo iba mal con eso. Saco la cabeza y luego volvió a meterla.

¿Por qué todo el cuarto estaba pintado de verde manzana y la del armario de blanco?

-¿Hinata esta hay? –pregunto sintiéndose extremadamente ridículo. En respuesta Kyu comenzó a arañar nuevamente la pared. -¿Cómo…?

Kyu comenzó a mover sus colas mirando fijamente una ranura cerca de las rendijas del armario. Jiraiya metió la mano en la ranura, lo hiso con algo de fuerza ya que era muy pequeño para su mano.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una especie de palanca, con inseguridad la levanto…

_Lo que sucedería después cambiaría toda su vida…_

La pared se movió, dejando un pequeño hueco, donde un pasadizo secreto llevaba a otra puerta. Jiraiya y Kyu la abrieron lentamente, temiendo lo que se encontrarían.

Jiraiya se asustó al ver una plantación de…

-¡¿HONGOS?!

-Jiraiya… -Ino y Hinata lo miraron como si se tratara del mismísimo demonio.

-¡Rápido! –Las tomo de las manos y las condujo hacia la salida. -… tenemos que salir de aquí

-¡No! –Hinata se desprendió de su agarre. –espere…

Hinata estaba a punto de hablar cuando Jiraiya se tocó horrorizado el rostro, quiso explicarle pero el grito de Jiraiya la asusto.

-¡No tenemos mascaras! –Dijo con la voz impregnada de terror. Ino se alejó de él, reteniendo de manera poco sutil las carcajadas.

-No son toxicas… -Explico al ver como Jiraiya se desesperaba.

-¿Qué? –estaba más desorientado que un niño, por lo que decidió repetirlo con más suavidad posible.

-Que no son toxicas… -La manera de míralo no le gusto a Jiraiya, no era ningún discapacitado como para no comprender que los hongos no eran tóxicos, lo que quería saber era como.

-¿De qué hablas niña? –Exigió.

-Estos hongos no producen toxinas, por eso no son toxicas… -explico Ino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –estaba demasiado desconcertado que se sentó en una silla.

-Con agua y tierra pura. –agrego Hinata como si aquello fuera un juego de niños.

-Esto es increíble. –susurro.

_Esa noche por primera vez en muchos años, sintieron que la esperanza llenaba sus corazones. No sabían cómo ni porqué, pero sabían en el fondo que algo había cambiado para siempre, y aunque el descubrimiento de Hinata no resolvía ninguna de sus dudas, al menos los acercaba un poco más a la verdad._

Esa mañana no se levantó con especial ánimo, pero el hecho de tener que proteger a su pueblo y a su padre fue razón suficiente para vestirse con la armadura femenina que años atrás su padre le había regalado, encima se colocó una chamarra gruesa y unos pantalones que Jiraiya le había prestado porque los que tenía no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y se rompían con cada roce de la armadura. Kyu volvió a esconderse bajo el abrigo, simulando así, su prominente estómago ya que si no lo tenía, Madara sospecharía que el gordo guardia había bajado de peso de una manera irregular, y ordenaría que se despojara de sus vestidos, descubriendo su verdadera identidad, y no quería ni imaginar lo enojado que estaría al saber que Ino y ella, lo habían engañado.

Esa mañana Madara parecía más despiadado que la noche anterior, obligando a Neji a irse con ellos para buscar a las tropas de la tierra. Al comenzar a despegar, Hinata no pudo evitar notar que la roca del demonio no se encontraba.

-Mi mejor guardia Tobi, está organizandolo todo para poder despertar al demonio. -contó con satisfacción.

-Pensé que necesitaba a la esencias de todos los demonios con cola...

Hinata miro a Ino alterada... se suponía que la princesa no tenía mucha información al respecto.

-Tengo seis, es más que suficiente, hubiera deseado los nueve, pero los bastardos del fuego apoyan a tres...

No sabía que era lo que mantuvo a Ino tan calmada; pero de todos modos, Hinata lo agradeció, pues su semblante había cambiado al escucharlo insultar a su reino.

El avión en el que viajaron era igual al que se había estrellado hace dos noches... parecía como sí aquello hubiera pasado hace millones de años atrás...

No pudo seguir pensando; un fuerte estruendo interrumpió el relativo silencio en el cual viajaban. Con gran rapidez, todos los que viajaban se acercaron a la ventana para ver a un avión de guerra, atacarlos.

Una de las bombas alcanzó una de las turbinas, ya que el avión comenzó a tambalearse en el aire. Con un gran esfuerzo; los pilotos consiguieron aterrizar en el agua; a pesar de los constantes ataques de la nave.

Madara furioso ordenó que todos se subieran al carguero que estaba lleno de más guardias, comenzando a disparar al azar hacia el aire intentando dañar la nave.

De repente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, varios insectos comenzaron a volar, disparados por todos lados; asustados. Unos cuantos Fukai salieron del agua, con sus tentáculos intentaron destruir la nave, pero Hinata comenzó a usar su silbato para intentar tranquilizarlos.

Y cambiaron su objetivo…

Hinata miro con horror como los insectos atacaban la nave roja, destruyendo una de su alas el choque contra el suelo era inminente.

-Cuiden el carguero, yo revisare que nadie en esa nave haya muerto. Sí no regreso en una hora, vuelvan al valle.

Neji se acercó a la barandilla donde ella estaba parada, sosteniendo a su Nabi.

-¡Pero...!

-Sin peros Neji, es una orden. Quédate y cuida este sitio. -con eso último salto hacia el precipicio. Neji y sus hombres corrieron a la orilla, para verla desaparecer hacia el lugar donde la nave cayó.

Hinata aprovechó cada uno de los flujos de viento para llegar más rápido, tal vez para cuando llegara ya sea tarde, pero al menos necesitaba saber si en verdad las personas que estaban dentro estaban vivas, su conciencia no la dejaría nunca en paz sino lograba rescatar al menos a uno.

-¡Oh, por favor que estén bien! -susurro cuando salto directo al suelo. Puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, nadie aseguraba que sus pasajeros la considerasen amiga, puesto que ella se encontraba con el cargamento de la Tierra. Era obvio que estaban buscando a su princesa, pues el remolino en el escudo, era la insignia del Reino del Fuego.

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre vestido de negro y una máscara apareció frente a ella, tenía unas armas de fuego en la mano y parecía dispuesto a matar a todos los insectos, pero era difícil identificar al piloto pues los insectos estaban corriendo disparatados a cualquier dirección enloquecida.

Hinata corre con su Nabi amarrado a su espalda como dos grandes alas- intentado salvarlo.

-¡Toma mi mano! -grito desesperada. Los insectos estaban intentando atacarlo a ella también, pero los esquivaba lo más rápido que podía.

El piloto tomo su mano pero mientras intentaban escapar, la cola de una especie de alacrán choco contra la Nabi, Hinata perdió la mascarilla y con ello todo su mundo se volvió negro.

-Mierda. -susurro.

Naruto sólo debía atacar el carguero, buscar a su hermana y llevarla de nuevo al Reino de Fuego, pero su tarea se vio interrumpida cuándo una flota de insectos salió disparados a la dirección contraria del carguero, cuando de esta se escucharon disparos- haciendo que todas ellas volaron a su dirección, atacando. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta un niño iba y lo salvaba.

Para completar esa bizarra escena, el niño perdía la conciencia... Pensar en todo eso le llevó exactamente los siete segundos en que caían en un charco, intentó agarrar al niño, pero fue en vano, los árboles los abofetearon en las caras y rasguñaron la ropa... El frío contacto del lodo fue un gran contraste con todo su cuerpo sudado, pero lo extraño era el movimiento que sentía en... ¡No era lodo! ¡Estaba en arenas movedizas! Se levantó con cuidado, pero el repentino movimiento ocasionó que se hundiera hasta las rodillas.

-Doble mierda... -mascullo.

El muchachito que había caído con mucha suerte entre sus brazos aún se mantenía fuera de las arenas, que estaban ya a la mitad de sus muslos.

-Piensa, piensa. No te atreves a morir de esta manera... Has vivido cosas peores, sólo es un pequeño tropiezo, cuando salgas te reirás de esto. -Se dijo, quizás estaba loco por hablar sólo y refiriéndose a el mismo en tercera persona, pero siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba en una situación difícil.

Sí lanzaba al muchachito a la orilla -que estaba a un metro y medio de distancia- tal vez despertara y lo ayudara a salir, pero las probabilidades de que eso ocurra estaba en clara desventaja para él. Se quedó completamente quieto como le habían enseñado, para no hundirse más.

-Perfecto, ahora voy a morir con un niño en mis brazos. Sí está es la forma en que la vida se este burlando de mi, aseguro que ¡no es para nada gracioso! Oh que ironía tan estupida... Sí sólo querían reírse me hubieran vestido de payaso... -siguió soltando maldiciones por unos minutos más cuando sintió algo frío y pegajoso en los codos, bajo la vista para darse cuenta que las arenas estaban en la altura de su abdomen.

Intentó moverse pero fue imposible con el peso extra y el hecho de no tener un punto de apoyo.

-Esto es algo que no esperaba... -dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que algo se movía dentro de la enorme chamarra del niño.

-Sí resulta ser un niño infectado...

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando una cabeza de zorro, salió, disparando uno de los botones, su cabecita apenas parecía caber entre esos apretados botones, pero se aseguraba de ser lo suficientemente amenazante como para poder proteger a su dueña. Naruto parpadeo incrédulo al ver como el zorrito lo miraba desafiante.

-¿Que diablos?

No era un zorro cualquiera.

Era un zorro de nueve colas.

-Esto no está pasando...

El animal de repente dejó de gruñir para sentarse en el abdomen del niño y bajar la cabeza en un signo de respeto.

Naruto boqueo como pez fuera del agua, era la tercera vez que veía uno de esos animales, la primera vez fue cuando cumplió seis años y se encontró uno de dos metros en el bosque; y la segunda vez fue cuando estuvo a punto de morir, Kurama lo había salvado pues su existencia dependía de él.

La mascarilla que utilizaba, sólo lo hacía por aparentar pues no necesitaba en absoluto, protegerse del gas venenoso, ya que el demonio en su interior lo salvaba.

Kurama, el Kyubi de nueve colas.

Habitaba en él. Y eso explicaba el porqué de ser siempre rechazado en su reino, aun siendo un príncipe.

Nadie quería estar cerca de un demonio.

Pero eso no era lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento, sino el hecho de tener a uno de esos animales cerca de él, a vivo y color. Según sabía sólo existían diez o menos en el mundo.

Y todos ellos le debían total fidelidad.

Genial, pensó. Está rata me ayudará.

-Zorro ¿ves aquella diana? -Kyu miro la diana que colgaba de forma precaria sobre unos de los árboles justo sobre sus cabezas. -Quiero que salté y vayas a soltarla para que podamos salir de aquí.

Kyu ladeo la cabeza, esa rama no tenía ninguna pinta de ser segura.

-Seguro soy tonto... ¡¿Qué diablos hago hablando con un animal que de seguro no me entiende?!

Sorprendentemente el zorro, salto lo más fuerte que pudo a la orilla, estuvo a punto de caer, y provocó que Naruto dejara de respirar momentáneamente.

Por suerte, el animal logró aferrarse a varias plantas y quedó fuera del pantano.

Cuando por fin tuvo la diana colgando a centímetros de su cabeza, estaba por el cuello, al niño lo agarraba con una mano y con la otra se sostenía de la diana.

Y ahora tenía otra interrogante.

¿Cómo salir?

Sería muy difícil con el niño en su mano, además la diana era demasiado frágil y cualquier movimiento lograría romperla, resultando que los dos murieran.

El zorro los miraba desde la orilla, pero la verdad es que sólo observaba preocupado al niño, Naruto supuso que era su dueño.

Con gran esfuerzo logro crear un clon de sombras, lo malo era que no era un clon cualquiera…

-Por fin libre, odiaba estar encerrado en ese asqueroso lugar…

-¡Oye! El asqueroso lugar del que hablas es mi cabeza. –reclamo enfadado, no tuvo remedio que hacer la técnica más efectiva que conocía… Invocar al Kyubi por medio de un clon.

-¡Bah! –bufo, obviamente no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba. –Por cierto ¿Qué haces en el lodo? Ya no eres un crio para jugar de esa manera.

Dos manchas rosadas aparecieron en el rostro de Naruto.

-¡No estoy jugando!

-¿Entonces como explicas que te estas hundiendo en el lodo? –Señalo, explicándolo.

-¡Son arenas movedizas!

Kurama se miró las uñas con total desinterés.

-Ahh… -exclamo con una sonrisa, como si todo aquello fuera tan natural para él.

-¿Cómo que "Ahh"? Mueve tu asqueroso trasero hacia aquí y sálvame.

-¡Óyeme! Mi trasero es muy sexy.

Naruto respiro profundamente contando mentalmente hasta diez. A veces olvidaba lo exasperante que ese demonio se había vuelto.

-Ayúdame y te contare algo que será muy interesante para ti. –Miro por el rabillo del ojo como el niño se movía suavemente, con un poco de suerte y no estaba muerto o al menos no tan grave. La caída debió haber dolido para su frágil cuerpo, tal vez hasta tengas secuelas.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Si no me ayudas, habrás dejado que este pobre niño muera de la peor forma… Espero que puedas cargar con ese remordimiento. –El rubio puso una mano bajo su mentón, sopesándolo. –Vamos Kurama…

Kurama suspiro resignado y con un movimiento de manos, el barro se endureció bajo los pies de Naruto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder caminar hasta la orilla y salvarlos a él, y al niño.

-¿Qué harás con él, mocoso?

-Estaba entre los prisioneros del cargamento de Madara, pero nunca es suficiente prevención. Lo amarrare a mi espalda y saldré al mar cerca del desierto, cuando encuentre a Madara lo matare, rescatare a mi hermana y seré un héroe a los ojos de mi padre. – Naruto saco una cuerda y comenzó a atar las piernas y los brazos del muchacho.

-El niño te intento salvar de una muerte segura y tú lo atas como si fuera un simple animal. Vaya ejemplo de rey.

Naruto se volvió bruscamente con los ojos inyectados de sangre, enojado.

-¡Odio esa palabra y lo sabes! –Tomo con fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta del clon, hasta tenerlo a centímetros de su nariz. Kurama lo miro con aburrimiento.

-Pues lo serás en unos años ¡Deja tu estúpido comportamiento infantil Naruto! ¡No eres un maldito crio! – con un manotazo lo aparto para mirar al zorro que estaba lamiendo la mejilla del niño. –Es…

Naruto lo miro rabioso, pero había un mudo asentimiento en sus facciones.

-¿El juby?

-Ino me advirtió que Madara intentaría robarlo…

-¿Y?

-Lo hizo.

-¡Eres un inútil! Lo único que te pedí es que cuidaras la maldita roca… No era tan difícil ¿o sí?

-No quiero discutir en estos momentos contigo, te hablare cuando todo termine. –Estaba haciendo un movimiento de manos cuando se detuvo rápidamente. –Por cierto, -sonrió zorrunamente. –Es mi trasero el que es sexy. –Lo hizo desaparecer rápidamente, sin antes regocijarse en su rostro indignado.

Hinata sintió como era transportada, de forma incomoda, en lo que parecía ser, el hombro de alguien. Su primera reacción fue la de sacudirse, intentando escapar, pero el sentido común la obligo a mantenerse serena y conservar la calma, pero no fue fácil, nuevos pensamientos asaltaron su cabeza.

¿Y si Madara encontraba la verdadera piedra?

¿Y si destruían el bosque durante su desmayo?

¿Estaría bien Ino? Sabía que si la descubrían era su muerte segura.

Oh por Kami, que nada malo le haya pasado –rogo mentalmente.

Estaba preparándose para levantarse cuando sintió como, la apoyaban contra un árbol, dejándole una salida mucho más fácil, pues la posición anterior sería una posición un tanto incomoda.

Oh no. Sus manos estaban atadas…

-No soy un niñero maldición… -Alguien mascullo entre dientes frente a ella, asustándola de sobremanera. Su movimiento no pasó desapercibido por Naruto que coloco rápidamente un cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto. Tan cierto como que el cielo es azul, se había dado cuenta que estaba despierta, lo cual significaba que sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, él sabría de antemano que estaba mintiendo, con una inusitada lentitud movió los parpados para abrirlos, pero los rayos del sol de la tarde la mareaban así que decidió tomarse un tiempo en ello.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a un hombre rubio que la miraba profundamente, con algo de sorpresa y fastidio, lo cual la lleno de un extraño sentimiento de temor y respeto, por su gran corpulencia y forma en la cual sujetaba su cuello, una en la sabia; si no se tenía una gran destreza, la cortaría en unos segundos. Él estaba arrodillado y mantenía su cuello con su mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un cuchillo que se balanceaba peligrosamente cerca.

-Soy Ko, el guardia del castillo del Valle del Viento –explico.

-Yo soy Naruto, Príncipe del Fuego. –se presentó como si su puesto significaba total obediencia y ella fuera solo una insignificante basura, que le debía su vida. – ¿Sabes cómo resultaste así verdad?

-Intente salvarlo y usted malagradecidamente me secuestro. –dijo con toda la dignidad y veneno posible. Aunque se dio cuenta tarde que el agarre en su cuello, aun no se desvanecía, sino que seguía allí, pero con más fuerza.

-Yo no la secuestre. –replico secamente. –Salve su vida.

-Pues en este momento parece todo lo contrario. –soltó en un tono mordaz que no pensó usar jamás con nadie en toda su vida, pero ese príncipe la sacaba de todo su controlado sentido de la tranquilidad y paciencia, como los insectos, pero hasta ello cuando eran más furiosos y salvajes, le inspiraban protección y comprensión.

Naruto soltó su cuello y se alejó unos pasos pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse más cómoda.

-Mira yo no suelo comportarme así, discúlpame, eres un buen chico… es solo que estoy preocupado y bajo constante presión y… está muy mal querer descargarse con otras personas, más aun cuando estas no tienen nada que ver, el asunto es que necesito que me digas como llegar al Valle del Viento

-¿Para que desea ir allí? –pregunto, pero solo lo hizo para que hablara un poco más, ella sabía que su hermana Ino era la única razón por la cual viajaría allí.

-¡Secuestraron a mi hermana!

Luego de cinco minutos de explicar cómo fue que el _bastardo_, en palabras textuales de Naruto- Madara había secuestrado a su hermana aun cuando estaban en una época de paz temporal.

-La princesa Ino, está en el valle y…

-¿Sabes cómo está? –Pregunto desesperado.

-Ella está bien, su alteza, la princesa del valle del viento la encontró y la cuido, en estos momentos se encuentra en una habitación secreta.

-Mi avión está destruido ¿Dónde estamos?

-Según mis cálculos, a setenta kilómetros del valle. –dijo al reconocer un tori en la lejanía, se distinguía el número siete en el frente, ya que se colocaron algunos tori cada diez kilómetros.

-¿Setenta?

Naruto parecía muy decepcionado y enojado.

-Así es, pero tal vez si… -Al mirar a su alrededor no pudo ver a su Nabi. –¿Dónde está mi Nabi?

-Aquí

Naruto la saco, detrás de unos gruesos árboles.

-Está rota… -aviso tristemente al mirar un ala rota, luego lo miro acusadoramente.

-A mí ni me mires. –El levanto las manos en señal de disculpas. –Un insecto cayó encima de él.

-Está atardeciendo… -dijo al observar como el sol se ocultaba tras algunas montañas recortadas por la espesura del gas y los restos de cerámica.

-Iré a buscar frutas o leña… no tiene caso viajar de noche con esta situación, tu correrías peligro y no quiero exponerte… -Hinata rechino los dientes, ella no necesitaba que la cuidaran, pero prefirió callarse y asentir dócilmente.

-Yo intentare arreglarlo. –aviso cuando sintió que se alejaba.

-Hum…

Cuando Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, saco un compartimiento del Nabi y comenzó a teclear en una gran velocidad…

-Ahora, espero que el intercomunicador funcione. –murmuro.

De repente se mostró a una rubia que estaba mirando por la ventana, desde la perspectiva de Hinata, como si ella estuviera arriba.

-¡Ino! –Ino la miro sorprendida pero luego de recordar que Hinata le había dado esa pequeño reloj para comunicarse la saludo con efusividad.

-Hin… Digo, Ko…

-Dios ¿princesa se encuentra bien? –pregunto desesperada por noticias, cuando ella fue a salvar a Naruto no se fijó al dejarlos solos.

-Sí, más o menos. –Admitió con el rostro decaído.

Hinata se alarmo, solo había dos cosas lo realmente malas como para tener un rostro triste así. Madara la había descubierto y sabía que ella no era la verdadera princesa del valle o… ¡ Kami, no quería pensarlo!

-¡Madara descubrió…!

-No. –la interrumpió. –Sigue pensando que es la roca real, pero no tardara en darse cuenta.

-Ya veo, intenta que no descubran nada, ahora estoy con el príncipe del fuego… Tu hermano. –dijo angustiada.

-¡Oh Kami!

-No te preocupes, el piensa que yo soy tu guardia, le dije que tú estabas en una enfermería secreta del castillo. –Ino se relajó visiblemente al saber que su hermano estaba bien.

-¡Qué bien! Hinata llega rápido por favor, tus hombres están enojados conmigo…

-Lo intentare, pero mi Nabi tiene un ala rota y el avión del príncipe estallo

-Cuídate. –se despidió con una sonrisa triste.

-Cuídate. –se despidió con una sonrisa alentadora.

En cuanto la llamada se acaba la sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció.

_Caminar entre dos enemigos intentando proteger a su pueblo…_

Una hora más tarde Naruto llego con leña y algunas frutas para poder comer, pues necesitaban comer algo, aun cuando no sintieran ni un poco de apetito. Cuando la tarde dio paso a la noche y la luna estaba lo suficientemente alto, los dos estaban sentados pensando en todo y la vez en nada.

Hinata jugaba con Kyu, que se había mantenido extrañamente tranquilo todo el tiempo, lo cual era raro hasta para ella, ya que se había mostrado muy reticente a mantener el contacto prolongado con humanos, solo ela era la excepción… y ahora Naruto, el príncipe del Reino del Fuego.

¿El príncipe del Reino del Fuego?

Eso le sonaba pero… ¿de dónde?

¿El príncipe del Reino del Fuego?

_Estas comprometida con el príncipe del reino del Fuego. Lo siento hija, era necesario._

¡El príncipe del Reino del Fuego!

¡Era él! ¡¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta?! Si Ino era la princesa del Fuego, Naruto su hermano, entonces él era el príncipe, y solo eran dos hermanos.

¡ÉL ERA SU PROMETIDO!

Acaso estaba ciega. No, pero estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que sucedía que no se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y es cierto? –pregunto mirando su Nabi fingiendo desinterés.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué… t-te casaras… -Naruto frunció aún más el ceño. - con la princesa?

-¡¿Qué?!

Hinata se apresuró a explicarle las cosas que había _escuchado accidentalmente_ cuando era guardia.

-El Valle del Viento necesita u-un resguardo… y el Reino del Fuego es esa a-alianza que necesita… -Mientras le explicaba, le fastidio ver como Naruto arqueaba una ceja, cada vez más, más… y más.

-Mira niño… -Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello sin saber cómo explicarse. - estas equivocado, yo no me casare con la princesa…

El rostro de Ko se contrajo en indignación y furia.

Para el, era muy importante ese enlace, pensó Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero casarme nunca… -dijo con simpleza. Pero no era nada simple, en realidad Naruto se sentía como una persona no apta para casarse. Era indigno de amor a su mente, pero su corazón ansiaba mucho de ello, pues solo era un niño asustado por dentro, y la vida nunca fue justa con él tampoco.

-Es un matrimonio arreglado, la princesa lo ha esperado desde que era una niña… -Ko intentaba convencerlo.

-Pues que tonta… -se burló. Aunque por dentro le provocaba cierta satisfacción, saber que la princesa lo esperaba.

-¡Ella tampoco lo quería! ¡Y no es tonta! –Ko se levantó jadeante y lleno de ira.

-¿Por qué te enojas por algo que no te incumbe? –se levantó también, enojado por las dimensiones que estaba tomando.

-Porque ella no se merece esto. Obligarla a aceptar un matrimonio que odia, para que al final, el niñito caprichoso, decida romper el _contrato matrimonial…_ -dijo recalcando la palabra **contrato**.

-¡No soy un _niñito caprichoso _como dices, y yo no busque que ella aceptara, debió oponerse, eso hubiera sido lo mejor, además yo nunca acepte tal cosa y no lo aceptare! ¡Esta vida es injusta y debes saberlo niño! Dile a tu princesa que debe luchar por lo que quiere y no quedarse callada aceptando órdenes.

Ahora los dos estaban mirándose a los ojos furiosos. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos de Hinata pero ninguno cayo.

-Escúchame bien idiota… -dijo alzando un dedo. –esto no tiene nada que ver con querer algo o no, no tiene que ver con luchar por lo que quieres. –Su voz estaba algo quebrada, pero se mantuvo firme hasta el final. –Esto es sobre cuidar al pueblo: las personas que quieres aun a costa de tu propia felicidad. ¡Y si para tener la ayuda de un reino mucho más grande, la princesa tiene que casarse con un imbécil como tú, lo hará! No te das cuenta, que aquí no hay lugar para la autocompasión ¿Si estuviera en tus manos, morir para que se salve una persona o más, lo harías? –Se señaló a sí misma. – ¡Yo si lo haría! ¿Morirías tú? ¿Te sacrificarías?

Naruto bajo la cabeza, y aunque deseo levantarla y gritar que lo haría mil veces, que se había sacrificado toda su vida por personas que lo odiaban, no lo hizo… porque de corazón no estaba preparado para afirmar algo tan pesado, sobre sus hombros.

-Eso pensé.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se acostó cerca de la yerba a varios metros del príncipe.

-¿Tu princesa quiere cargar con el peso de todos nuestros pecados? –murmuro cuando pensó que Hinata estaba durmiendo.

Y ella agradeció estar de espaldas para que no notara las silenciosas lágrimas que caían.

Dos horas más tarde, el sueño venció a Hinata, llevándola a recorrer grandes profundidades oscuras en el interior de su mente y la neblina del sueño, recordó todas las horas de entrenamiento con su padre, aquellas épocas donde la obligaban a mantenerse alejada del bosque contra su voluntad y el extraño deseo de penetrar en el interior de la marea toxica, algo suicida, totalmente impensable para las personas.

De repente se encontró parada frente al bosque, sin mascara, solo con un vestido blanco y largo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, sus largos cabellos azules ondeaban al viento y sus ojos perlados brillaban en la oscuridad, reflejando el tenebroso sitio al que pensaba ingresar. Dio un paso, insegura, cuando su vestido se tiño de sangre roja, quiso gritar o correr pero nada paso, solo se mantuvo quieta en su sitio. El lugar volvió a cambiar y se vio de lejos jugando con unas espadas y a un Fukai mirándola de cerca, no parecían tener miedo una de la otra, sino una sensación de tranquilidad que la acechaba y le dejaba entrever ciertas humaredas de ironía.

Por muy tonto que pareciera, pero ese sitio le pareció cálidamente acogedor, muy contrario a la escena, aun así la esencia del momento quedo impregnada en sus recuerdos, convertidos en sueños.

De un momento a otro sintió de nuevo, volver a cambiar de lugar, enviándola a una gruta llena de raíces que sobresalían del techo y bordeaban, las más largas- la árida tierra que cubría el lugar. Podía observar algunas sombras proyectadas por las raíces, gracias a una antorcha que estaba sujeta a la pared por un anillo de hierro. Vestía nuevamente sus ropas de hombre, y cuando se tocó desesperadamente el pecho y los brazos descubrió con alivio que su armadura seguía allí. Tomo la antorcha para guiarse, de todos modos no importaba, pues solo era un sueño.

_Un sueño muy vivido es solo una visión o un recuerdo que la mente intenta bloquear, pero que se manifiesta de forma tangente en un sueño._

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto a la nada. Era el sueño más vivido de su vida, más aun que las anteriores, dio un paso al frente, esta vez se sentía más físicamente, casi como si estuviera despierta y hubiera caminado grandes kilómetros mientras soñaba.

Cuando logro llegar a una parte de la cueva donde la luz resplandecía, no dudo en ir allí, su sueño la conducía a ese lugar por un motivo.

-¡Ko! –se giró aterrorizada como si algún monstruo la estuviera siguiendo. La luz provenía de una antorcha que Naruto tenía en la mano.

-¿Naruto? –Naruto que estaba sentado en una roca, se levantó para sonreírle amigablemente, pero de algún modo la comprensión lo embargo y solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad, Hinata no entendió a que se debía y se hecho una mirada disimuladamente a su ropa para darse cuenta que aún seguía vestida de hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Naruto se dio la vuelta a mirar el lugar y luego se encogió de hombros desconcertado. Él tampoco sabía dónde estaban ni que hacían ahí, algo muy lógico considerando que el, era parte de su sueño. No era real.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No sé. –respondió, con total sinceridad podía admitir que nunca estuvo allí, y tampoco recordaba haber visitado alguna vez.

-¿Es una cueva? –las preguntas de Naruto eran ilógicas, pero al menos agradecía que estaba con ella, no por miedo sino que se sentía más segura a su lado.

Una hora llevaban recorriendo la dichosa cueva pero solo encontraban lo mismo en esos túneles, raíces y antorchas colocadas en lugares estratégicos para alumbrar hasta un camino, donde comenzaba la luz de otra antorcha, aunque en algunos sitios encontraron antorchas que parecían haberse sacado y luego tirado, como si otras personas ya hubieran estado allí. Esas extrañas cosas en su sueño le producían un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Naruto caminaba a su lado, y aunque se tentaba queriendo tomar su mano, desistió de aquella absurda idea.

Estuvo a punto de pedir que pararan cuando cayeron a un túnel, que estaba cavado hacia dentro de la tierra y lo que encontraron fue espeluznante… y hermoso.

Era una especie de jardín de…

-¿Son hongos? –el lugar brindaba cierta confianza, que no sintió la necesidad de huir.

-Sí. –contesto de mala manera.

-Y no tienes mascara… -Enserio quería meter una roca en su boca para que pudiera seguir apreciando la belleza del paisaje, pero lo que decía era cierto.

-Ni tú.

-Bueno yo… No lo necesito. –Naruto no estaba cómodo intentando explicar porque no necesitaba la macara y decidió no insistir.

-No entiendo… -murmuro momentos después.

-¿Qué? –Naruto la miro.

-No huele a veneno… pensé que ya estaríamos retorciéndonos, no es algo que pienso que tenga que pasar es solo que eso es que debería suceder, este lugar estar lleno de gas toxico… las esporas que ves –señalo. –son las más venenosas.

-Es que este lugar no parece estar contaminado, desde luego. –Naruto miro como Ko se agacho a tomar una muestra de la tierra con una pinza.

-Es posible… -comenzó pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa es posible?

-Este lugar… es tierra pura…

-¿Qué lo produce? –pregunto, sabía que ese tipo de tierra necesitaba varios filtros y largas horas de purificación.

-Son los hongos. –dijo sonriente, pero antes de que pudiera mirarlo, observo como sus manos se volvían invisibles y la mitad de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo. –Naruto… -cuando se dio la vuelta para hablarle, vio con un gran miedo creciente… que él ya no estaba. Y en un momento ella también desapareció, la luz la llamaba a avanzar, deseo quedarse más tiempo pero aunque Hinata lo hubiera querido se vio arrastrada hacia el túnel con la luz brillante.

Cuando se despertó sobresaltada, Naruto le explico un sueño muy vivido que tuvo, ella también le dijo que había sido el mismo sueño. Y estuvo a punto de saltar y abrazarlo por el descubrimiento pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior despertó un extraño sentimiento que le picaba el estómago y despertaba un rechazo a Naruto.

Lo identifico como enojo.

La caminata duro aproximadamente medio día antes de que decidieran parar a descansar, la brecha estaba más cerca, recorriendo casi treinta kilómetros pero a un así, se sentían más cerca de la meta: llegar al Valle del Viento, antes de que Madara descubra que la supuesta_ Hinata,_ es nada más y nada menos que Ino, y evitar que despierte al juby. La comida o el agua eran cosas que ni siquiera pasaba por sus cabezas, una posible guerra a nivel mundial estaba a punto de explotar en cuestión de horas.

Naruto estaba tentado a sacudir a Ko, el castaño no le había dirigido la palabra, excepto para darle alguna que otra indicación y contestar con monosílabas a sus intentos de entablar una conversación. Seguía enojado por el asunto de la princesa del Viento y su negación a casarse con ella.

-¿Cómo conseguiste a ese animal? –pregunto mirando al zorro de nueve colas.

-Kyu. –Ko alzo el brazo, donde el animal revolvía sus colas, aferrado a su codo. -El maestro Jiraiya lo rescato.

-El viejo pervertido… -dijo pensativo, su padrino era un hombre seriamente bipolar, podía pasar de la perversión a la seriedad total en cuestión de segundos, dejándolo siempre a él, como el responsable de todo problema, y al ser uno de los tres sannin, todos le creían.

-¡El maestro Jiraiya no es ningún pervertido! –Ko lo miro sonrojado, defendiendo a su padrino.

-Entonces no lo conoces, si lo conocieras bien, no dejarías que se acercara a ninguna mujer de tu valle.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Es mi padrino, pero lo veo muy poco, apenas una vez en dos años.

Este hecho sorprendió a Ko, y Naruto se sintió feliz de provocar al menos una expresión de incredibilidad en su cara.

-Entonces no sabes que es un pervertido. Si apenas lo ves una vez en los últimos años.

-Pero de lo quería hablarte es de tu zorro

Hinata le acaricio a Kyu tras las orejas sonriente.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermoso Kyu? –dijo haciendo caras a su animal, que pronto se acurruco en su regazo.

-¿Te sabes la leyenda cierto?

-Los zorros de nueve colas o zorros demonios son animales que responden solo al llamado de seres especiales, o aquellos portadores de la esencia de su creador, se dice que cada cola representa cien años de vida y solo una persona con una gran energía espiritual puede despertar su poder…

-¡Cuidado!

Lo último que supo Hinata es que su cuerpo quedo enterrado bajo el musculoso cuerpo de Naruto, mientras el respiraba entrecortadamente mirando por sobre su hombro con ojos amenazadores. Siguió la misma dirección tratando de averiguar qué cosa pudo producir tal evento desafortunado.

Un Fukai estaba cerca del límite del bosque mirándolos fijamente, pero sin ninguna intención de llegar a ellos.

-Es solo un Fukai

-¿Cómo que solo un Fukai? Es… ¡Un Fukai enorme! –Expreso Naruto ante tal comentario ¡No estaban hablando del tiempo! ¡Un insecto gigante estaba a menos de cien metros de ellos!

-Espera… -Hinata lo empujo para levantarse y sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Un silbato? ¿Qué rayos hace un silbato contra un Fukai?

-Mira y aprende, su alteza. –dijo burlona.

Hinata se acercó al Fukai despacio ignorando las maldiciones y amenazas de Naruto que intentaba detenerla. Por suerte el Fukai pareció reaccionar y con una lentitud provocadora se alejó.

-Eso fue sencillamente increíble… -dijo maravillado, completamente sin palabras.

Hinata rodo los ojos ante su gran estupefacción. Decidió que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con él al dejar de hablarle cuando ni siquiera ella sabía realmente si había o no un motivo oculto en toda aquella situación bizarra que estaba viviendo con el príncipe. Pero al menos era algo consolador, tampoco quería deprimirse con lo relacionado al Valle, Madara, Ino, Hiashi, el bosque, los insectos, el descubrimiento de su sueño, ya ni siquiera podía distinguir la realidad de la ficción.

Estaba a punto de atardecer, su reloj anunciaba las tres y media de la tarde cuando atravesaban el desierto, pero el sol mezclado con el dióxido de carbono y gases, hacía que su caminata sea mucho más pesada; a veces corrían o simplemente caminaban uno al lado del otro, pues temía que alguno podría caer y el otro no lo notaria. Al menos charlaban de lo que sea para mantenerse despiertos, quizá de esa manera, el cansancio no mellara en ellos.

Un ruido como de una avispa zumbando en el aire altero el constante sonido del polvo levantado por el viento. Hinata fue la primera en alzar la cabeza y agrandar sus ojos al ver una…

-¡Mira! ¡Es una nave!

-¡Cuidado! –Naruto detuvo el constante balanceo que Hinata producía en la Nabi para llamar la atención. –Es un avión con el sello de la Tierra… -le advirtió.

-¿Y?

Naruto quiso darse una palmada en la cara, casi olvidaba la inocencia y combinación de estupidez en una sola persona.

-¿Como que _y_? ¡No podemos llamar al enemigo tonto! –regaño duramente.

-Pero es muy pequeño y vuela bajo, seguramente solo una persona está dentro.

Tampoco olvidaba que era terco como una mula.

-Eres tan ingenuo y no, no lo permitiré.

-Pero… -Hinata se puso nerviosa, la nave estaba a punto de rebasarlos.

-¡Es mi última palabra! –Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-Y mi última palabra es esta…

Bien, si Naruto era tan obstinado, ella podía serlo también. El plan B, cambiaba a plan A.

-¿Que…?

-¡AYUDAAA! –grito, mientras lanzaba una bomba de pintura azul hacia la arena, en señal de ayuda.

-¡Silencio! –Naruto miro con ira a Ko, de nada valía pedirle silencio, el muchachito estaba más loco que una cabra. –Perfecto, tendré que matarlo. –dijo mitad broma; para calmarlo y mitad seriedad; ya que posiblemente eso haría si intentaba atacarlos.

-¿Qué? –Ko lo miro horrorizado, mientras la nave se daba la vuelta para descender con la suavidad y elegancia de un gato en las blancas arenas. La puerta se abrió y el piloto se quitó el casco protector para bajar.

Un hombre de armadura de metal y capa de piel se colocó frente a ellos con una seriedad de un muerto.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto con incredulidad.

-¿Sasuke?

_Al final resultó ser el príncipe de la tierra, que en la infancia fue uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto, pero sus padres acabaron con la amistad de años por estar muy pendientes de la guerra entre sus pueblos. _

Hinata miro por la ventana mientras Naruto y Sasuke hablaban de una forma que para ella resulto ser sumamente raro, de un momento agradable, hasta pasar a amenazarse en broma. Sasuke explicaba que estuvo amenazado durante años por su abuelo para participar en la guerra, caso contrario, matarían a su madre y su hermano. Los cuales fueron encerrados en una torre en algún lugar del extenso bosque prohibido. Al parecer, si quería recuperarlos, lo único que tenía que hacer, era casarse con la princesa del Viento.

Hinata evito estremecerse en esa parte de la historia.

-¿Y ahora te has cambiado de bando Naruto? –pregunto en una pausa.

-¿Cambiar… al… otro… bando? –pregunto confundido.

-Sí, ese niño que viene contigo, se sientan muy juntitos y toda la cosa… -Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sonrojaron en diferentes niveles, siendo el de Naruto, más leve. –Como que lo cuidas mucho ¿no?

Naruto le dio un zape en el cuello.

-¡No seas ridículo! Él me salvo la vida, además no es momento de hacer bromas de ese tipo, acelera que mi hermana está en peligro.

Sasuke se puso serio al escuchar eso.

-Ino…

Cuando la nave logro llegar al Valle del Viento, Hinata se sorprendió al ver a tantos hombres armados rodeando el lugar. Sasuke logro bajar en un campo donde se esperaba la cosecha de al parecer, vegetales.

En cuanto dieron el primer paso hacia afuera, más armas de lo que podían contar, los apuntaron a Naruto y ella, Sasuke intento ayudarlos, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza. Ese gesto le dio a Hinata la idea de que Naruto entendía la delicada posición de Sasuke y las personas que estaban en riesgo.

Fueron conducidos hacia el castillo con los guardias de la tierra caminando detrás de ellos. Hinata rozo disimuladamente la espada que tenía en su armadura bajo la ropa. No quería usarla pero todo dependía de lo que próximamente sucedería, sorprendentemente no estaba asustada, pero pensaba que todo se debía a la adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo.

Una vez dentro Madara aparece por la puerta principal, vestido para el combate con su espada colgando de su cintura. Hace una mueca de repulsión al observarlos.

-El príncipe demonio. –Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar como Ko repetía esa palabra que odiaba, mientras las líneas de tensión de su cuello aumentaban. –Que encantador, pero como veras, en este momento no puedo recibir visitas.

-No es una visita. –rugió. –Devuélveme a mi hermana.

-Exiges mucho, teniendo en cuenta que estas siendo apuntado por más de cincuenta, de mis mejores hombres. –Madara se dirigió hacia la salida, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando hacia fuera para que lo siguieran.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, arrastrando a su paso, grandes cantidades de pasto. A Hinata le extraño ver que no había ninguno del valle cerca, un pánico enorme le sacudió el cuerpo pensando en lo peor.

-¡¿Dónde están las personas del valle?! –grito cuando pararon cerca de los campos.

Madara hizo un gesto de decepción. –Esos inútiles, tuve que encarcelar a casi la mitad…

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron se agrandaron en respuesta…

-¿Y la otra mitad? –pregunto desesperadamente, temiendo lo peor.

-Huyeron como ratas…

Hinata apretó los puños para controlarse, ese hombre solo inspiraba odio…

-Librera al pueblo y vete… -Madara arqueo una ceja. –o me veré con la necesidad de despojarte de la vida que aun posees.

Ante la advertencia de Naruto, Madara sonrió sardónico. Hinata sabia por experiencia que las amenazas resultaban inútiles contra él.

-Tú no eres nadie muchachito demonio, pero ahora que estas aquí, me puedes servir para completar la esencia que necesito y despertar al biju.

Varios hombres atacaron a Naruto derribándolo en el suelo, Hinata y Sasuke intentaron ayudarlo, pero los apresaron inmovilizándolos a los tres.

Madara mando traer la roca del biju, que para horror de Naruto y Hinata era el verdadero…

-¡No puede hacer esto! –grito Hinata.

-Soy el nuevo soberano, puedo hacer lo que desee…

Con una posición de manos apunto a Naruto, mientras una línea roja salía de sus dedos envolviendo el cuerpo de príncipe, y sin importar cuanto se retorcía, este continuaba extrayendo un líquido naranja de su boca.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Madara pudo por fin extraer hasta la última gota de la energía vital y espiritual de Naruto. Hinata gritaba y se removía constantemente pero se lastimaba las manos intentando escapar, además que si seguía en continuo movimiento, la peluca saldría volando y el hecho de tener que descubrir su identidad no solo ponía en peligro su vida, sino a su valle y a Naruto. Sasuke por su parte intentaba ayudar, pero unos hombres lo golpearon, dejándolo desmayado.

Hinata estaba sola, y aunque necesitaba más que nunca la ayuda de Jiraiya y Neji, no contaba con ellos, ni siquiera sabía si estaba con vida y eso le producía impotencia.

Un sonido de disparo se escuchó a lo lejos y varios hombres armados con la armadura del Fuego y Viento aparecieron rodeando completamente el valle. Con un gran alivio descubrió a Neji y Jiraiya entre ellos, dispuestos para luchar, en los ojos de Madara apareció un gran temor, ya que, aunque sus guerreros eran muchos, los del Fuego y Viento unidos los superaban en números.

-¡Suelta a los príncipes y nadie saldrá herido! –Un hombre rubio con una gran espada estaba que estaba al frente de los hombres hablo.

-¡Ya no importa! ¡El Juby ha despertado! –El rostro lleno de demencia y locura asusto a Hinata, pero le atemorizo los grandes vientos huracanados que soplaban de todas direcciones, las espesas nubes grises rodearon el cielo y los rayos no tardaron en responder.

Era como si la naturaleza se hubiera rebelado, intentando destruir todo a su paso, varios árboles fueron derribados y algunas granjas que contenían trigo se vinieron abajo.

Todos los hombres presentes se agacharon un poco al sentir el ensordecedor estruendo que alcanzo el bosque. Aun así, eso no hizo sino envalentonar a las personas que en unos instantes comenzaron a pelear contra los otros.

Los insectos salieron del bosque en todas direcciones aturdiendo a todos los guerreros que se disponían a luchar.

En un descuido, el hombre que sostenía a Hinata, la soltó, ya que un hombre luchaba contra él. En medio de todo aquel caos, Hinata distinguió la silueta de Jiraiya. Agradeció a los cielos que se encontrara a salvo y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Naruto. El ojo de la tormenta provenía de la enorme piedra junto a él, Hinata lo arrastro lo más lejos que pudo de esa cosa, pero no lo suficiente, ya que las peleas se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos.

Madara comenzó a luchar también contra el guerrero, que supuso, era el padre de Naruto.

Era difícil distinguir nada, ya que la lluvia los ataco con grandes torrenciales y bravas oleadas de viento. Lo peor era que sus lentillas la molestaban y no le dejaban ver nada, se quitó las lentillas, la peluca y la ropa encima de su armadura, por suerte todos estaban enfrascados en la batalla que no se percataron del suceso.

Intento por todos los medios, despertar a Naruto, pero su sueño seria eterno.

Estaba muerto.

Se levantó y lanzo un increíble grito de guerra, tan alto que casi todos se detuvieron y la miraron, sorprendidos de verla en medio de todo aquello. Saco la espada que tenía colgada del cuero en su cintura y comenzó a destajar varios cuerpos enemigos, para ese entonces, todos los hombres del Viento comenzaron a ganar terreno, intentando acercarse a su princesa.

En un momento dado, Madara le encesto un golpe a Minato, aturdiéndolo por breves instantes y fue directo hacia la princesa. Si la mataba, los reinos quedarían vulnerables, que gran suerte tenia, podría matar a los tres príncipes de una sola partida. Contemplo con éxtasis, como la piedra seguía revolviendo todos los elementos en la tierra.

Pero su suerte no fue muy buena, la princesita advirtió su movimiento, comenzando un choque eléctrico de espadas… sabía que sería un truco muy sucio pero al advertir un punto ciego en su atacante no dudo en golpearla fuertemente con la empuñadura de su espada, que se asemejaba a un enorme martillo, lanzándola varios metros en el aire.

Neji observo con horror como Hinata caía, casi veinte metros hacia una estampida de Fukais.

Jiraiya dejó de respirar momentáneamente, Hinata desapareció entre las patas de diversos insectos embravecidos que corrían en todas direcciones, atemorizados por la bulla del tiempo. Pero la tormenta no ceso, repentinamente, la roca del Juby comenzó a brillar emitiendo rayos dorados en todas direcciones, encegueciéndolo y espantando a los insectos que volvieron al bosque.

Minato aprovecho la distracción de Madara, admirando su obra- para apuñalarlo con su espada, directo al corazón. Madara cayó al suelo. Con la espada aun clavada en su cuerpo.

-Un golpe… a traición… que bajo has caído. –escupió sangre. Su armadura se tiño de color escarlata, llenando el suelo con un líquido rojizo.

-Yo no he caído más bajo aquí que tú.

-¡Ja! Pero al menos logre matar a tu hijo. –dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-La muerte de mi hijo fue vengada… y tú morirás aquí en consecuencia de todos los actos viles y crueles que has cometido.

Sin embargo, Madara agrando su sonrisa.

-Olvidas una cosa… -tosió más sangre. –Yo… no tengo corazón…

-No, no lo tienes… –admitió. –Pero hasta los hombres más crueles como tu… son solo humanos.

Acto seguido, le corto la cabeza.

Los rayos dorados levantaron los cuerpos de Hinata y Naruto envolviéndolos completamente a varios metros sobre sus cabezas.

Un viento más fuerte que los anteriores, obligo a todos a retroceder.

Y el brillo se intensifico…

Cuando por fin pudieron abrir sus ojos, miraron maravillados a dos figuras azul y naranja tomados de la mano, descender al campo iluminado por los rayos que ahora parecían porvenir de ellos y no de la roca, convertida en polvo.

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

_La vida no fue más fácil luego de ello, la realidad es que fue aún más difícil, pero cuando se supo como desintoxicar el bosque; la marea tóxica se redujo considerablemente y aunque el trabajo duro ocho largos años, el resultado y la espera valió todo el tiempo empleado... la princesa fue la líder en la mayoría del tiempo, guiando a los hombres en el trabajo, siendo ella misma un ejemplo de lucha. Hinata nunca perdió contactos con su ex-prometido y actual Rey del Fuego, tampoco olvido la ayuda que Sasuke les hubiera brindado; quién sorprendió mucho casándose con Ino... Sakura fue una de sus primeras amigas y siempre que tuvo un tiempo la visitaba, pero el tiempo apremiaba y esas visitas se redujeron considerablemente con el paso de los años. El mundo se convirtió en un mejor lugar y aunque ciertamente faltaba mucho, Hinata sabía que un hombre aprendía de sus errores y salía adelante con..._

-Señorita Hinata...

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta... justo cuando estaba terminando de escribir el cuento para sus niños.

-¿Sí?

-Afuera está un hombre que la busca...

¿Un hombre? Sí bien era cierto que muchos hombres solían buscarla por trabajo y reuniones constante con líderes, no tenía planeado nada ese día.

-Iré en unos instantes.

Se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia la sala de visitas.

-H-hola... -saludo nerviosa al hombre que se encontraba mirando a la ventana. -Perdón, pero hoy no es un buen día para visitas sí viene mañana, con mucho gusto yo...

-Siempre eres tan inaccesible... -el hombre se dio la vuelta mostrando unos enormes ojos azules. -Hinata. No me sorprende encontrarte trabajando.

-¿N-naruto? -formó una sonrisa nerviosa. -Que sorpresa... no te había visto en... ¿Cinco o seis años? -titubeo.

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más ancha.

-Bueno, nunca aceptaste ninguna invitación y como estas siempre tan ocupada, decidí venir ahora que sé, es tú día de descanso, en... ¿dos, tres meses?

-Sólo fueron seis semanas...

-Sí sigues a este ritmo colapsaras...

-No es cierto... -dijo a la defensiva.

-Estaba pensando que deberíamos empezar de nuevo. –menciono mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-¿Qué?

-Eres muy hermosa… -susurro.

Hinata se sonrojo avergonzada, y se maldijo por ello.

-No te desvíes Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Empecemos de nuevo, sin armaduras que nos protejan.

-Yo no…

-Soy Naruto, del Reino del Fuego. –dijo dulcemente, mirándola de forma penetrante. -Y quiero que no hagas planes conmigo…

Una nueva oportunidad.

Miro la mano extendida y pensó que debía hacerlo.

-Soy Hinata… -Porque tal vez y solo tal vez Naruto la amaba también. –del Valle del Viento, y tampoco quiero hacer planes con nadie… ¿tienes acaso una idea.

-Propongo que pasemos el siguiente resto de nuestras vidas sin hacer planes…

Y se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras una burbuja de secreta complicidad los envolvía.

… _amor._

**¿Fin?**

**No**

**Solo es el comienzo de una nueva aventura…**

**.**

**.**

_**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**_

_Bueno, una vez me dijeron que nunca coloque anotaciones al principio ya que dañaban la imagen, razón por la cual las coloco abajo._

Este fic, participa del reto de Delta Elena _A Ghibli con amor _para un estudio que nos ha ofrecido sus mejores películas, las cuales nos regala tantas emociones y sentimientos. Le agradezco profundamente a Delta Elena por la invitación. Si estás leyendo te digo de antemano que creo que exagere con el n° de palabras.

Esta película** Nausicaä del Valle del Viento** se basa más en detener el derrumbe del bosque y la aniquilación de los insectos a manos del dios de la guerra, pero yo quise darles una pizca de romance, que básicamente solo se desarrolla en una parte de la historia y en el epilogo.

En mi opinión es muy corto, para lograr describir la esencia de la película, que es mil veces mejor que este fic, recomiendo que la vean, es muy buena. Para los que han visto la película, se habrán dado cuenta del cambio de los nombres. Un ejemplo claro es el insecto _Ohm_, el cual cambie por _fukai _que es el nombre de la marea toxica. La nave de **Nausicaä **es Meve, pero aquí es Nabi: de Hanabi.

**Atención:** ¡Este final y el de la película son diferentes para evitar muchos spoilers! Para explicar posibles confusiones, la figura naranja es Naruto, que vivió gracias a que el Kyuby volvió a su cuerpo, otorgándole la vida nuevamente, siendo así, Hinata la verdadera elegida de la profecía.

Si tienen algún comentario déjenlo en _reviews_!

Besos queridos lectores!


End file.
